Extra Terrestrial 2: Saving Sara
by MISTALI
Summary: Sequel to 'ExtraTerrestrial'. Seth came back for Leslie to bring her back to his planet to help stage a rebellion against the arranged marriage that Sara has been put into. There's more Seth/Leslie moments for those who were looking for them. Read!
1. Chapter 1

Extra-Terrestrial 2: Saving Sara

**I'm back baby, and it's feeling good! I won't be updating at a set time, but don't worry, there won't be much gaps between the updates. Please enjoy chapter one.**

Chapter One

I sat back in History, bored listening to the teacher drag on slowly about World War Two. Don't get me wrong, I'm interested in History, but I studied all that in my spare time after Seth and Sara left for home so I already know what's what. Everything being repeated is what's boring me.

Ever since Jack and Alex published their book about the journey with Seth and Sara, including the picture of me sleeping on Seth in the RV, everyone has been asking me questions about my relationship with him. None of them got an answer though. I scared them off by telling them that Seth left me a blaster that destroys anyone who bothers me. Haven't heard a word since. See what a little white lie can do?

The teacher dimmed the lights and showed us a few clips from the war on her laptop, so that gave me more of a chance to daydream.

From underneath my t-shirt, the necklace that Sara gave me flashed once, then twice, then repeatedly really, really brightly. I slapped my hand over it, and instantly felt the heat radiating from it, instead of the usual ice coldness.

Before I could get a chance to think about it the teacher called on me with a question. The flashing stopped and the metal cooled amazingly quick.

I answered the question right and packed my bag and went to leave with the rest of the class when the bell went until the teacher called me back.

"Good job in answering the question Leslie, considering we didn't study that part of the war yet." She said. "Just try and pay attention in class next time, even if your alien stuff is going haywire."

I took the pendant into my hand subconsciously, fidgeting with it. "Will do miss. See you later." I waved with a grin and left the class, only to run into Shay, my best friend from my street. She knows more about the aliens than the book describes. She's a writer who's into romantic novels and gushy stuff like that, and apparently what's between Seth and I is 'amazingly cute and romantic'. She even started typing up a story about us. Yeah. She's a little strange.

"What were you called back for?" she asked.

"Caught daydreaming and she saw my necklace flashing." I explained.

"It flashed? Has it done that before?"

"Usually around alien stuff." I shrugged.

"Did Seth leave an alien style hickey on you or something when you snogged before? Maybe he put an alien stuff in you and you have a mini Seth inside you now." Shay winked at me and nudged me with her elbow.

"That is not going in your story." I warned her.

She gave me a look that told me that it was definitely going into her story and it was more than likely going to be more intimate than it actually was. Great.

"Keep an eye on your email tonight. I'll be sending you a copy of my new scene. You'll pee your pants when you read it."

I rolled my eyes with a smile and followed her out of the school. I got into her older sister Tye's car and she took off like a bullet, one of her favourite things about driving being breaking the speed limit.

"Think you'll break the cops' speedometer by going too fast?" Shay asked over my shoulder, as I searched through Tye's CDs. She took the corners well, having practised them from the minute she was allowed drive.

"I don't know. It's worth a shot." She grinned, pressing down further on the accelerator.

I picked a CD and opened the case, only to find it empty. Tye smiled at me, turning up the radio. "I was expecting you, so prepared my radio for you." She said, taking the hard shoulder with ease.

"It's beyond scary how well you guys know me." I said.

"Leslie's necklace flashed in class earlier." Shay told Tye excitedly.

Tye smiled. "Were you daydreaming again?" she asked.

"No. I was thinking over history." I answered, but to be honest, I couldn't really remember.

Tye started thinking for a minute. "Hey, didn't you say that the necklace had a twin?"

"Yeah. Sara gave me hers so Seth has the other one." I answered. "Why?"

"Do you think that the necklaces just maybe react to each other?" Tye asked.

"It's possible. You think that Seth is back on Earth?" I wondered, the thought of it making me smile.

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see." Tye smiled and sped past the speed camera, waving at it as she went.

"Thanks for the lift." I said to Tye and Shay, shoving my bag up onto my shoulder as I walked up my drive to the house.

"See you at the party!" they replied and drove off, almost instantly out of sight.

I went around the back of the house, where we normally entered the house. We didn't use the front door much since the cars and all were always parked behind the house.

"I'm home!" I called through the patio door, dropping my bag on the porch.

"Hey. How was your day?" Alex greeted from the counter. She was working on her laptop, researching reports that were made.

Henry Burke kept his promise. Every time there was alien activity, I was brought up to Witch Mountain, where it was all held. Of course, I was sworn to secrecy by the government, so Jack and Alex know nothing about what I've seen. This left Alex in the same position she was before, researching reports and examining pictures.

"Fine. Tye managed to break the speed camera up the road by going too fast. Eventually."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should be letting you get a lift with her to and from school."

"Don't worry. Have I time for a shower before the party."

"Yes, if you blow dry your hair instead of running around the garden like a nutjob." Alex said.

"You'll never stop me!" I declared, and bolted for the shower, smelling myself just to be sure that I stank.

Ew.

"Ah Leslie. You look lovely." Our neighbour, Mrs Powder complimented when I arrived in the kitchen to help her bring the food out into the garden.

"Thanks." It was simple really. A black vest, dark jean shorts and a pair of boots. And my run around dry hair.

Alex had complained at first, but Jack let her know that she wouldn't be able to get me into anything much fancier within a trillion years.

"Seth would easily get her in." Alex muttered defeated.

"He's probably get her out just as quick." Jack joked. He's really cool about the me/Seth thing, so decided to take a childish advantage of it. He's been throwing jokes, jibes and all sorts of implications at me about Seth, and each time he's managed to make me think of stuff I'm too young to do yet. Damn him.

I took the final stuff out and put it on the table. Shay and Tye arrived, Tye dressed to impress with her boyfriend Jale. I thought his name was weird at first too, but this is Tye. She hates the cops. It's a perfect match.

"Hey Shay." I greeted, who was dressed less fancy than her sister, but much more than I was.

"Sup." Shay returned, doing the nod thing.

"How's it going guys?" I grinned to Tye and Jale.

Jale adores me. He says I'm the little sister he's always wanted. He told me that Shay's a pain in the arse, mainly because she doesn't stop talking.

"Little sis!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a huge, breath-sucking hug. Oh yeah. He knows about the alien thing too. In a nutshell, Alex, Jack, Shay, Tye, and Jale know about mine and Seth's goings on. Henry Burke thinks there is, but isn't completely sure, despite the picture in the book.

I pushed myself out of the hug. "Jesus Jale. You can actually clean up."

"Tye dressed me. She said I wasn't allowed to go in my overalls." Jale muttered.

"I know the feeling. I was going in my babygrow but wasn't allowed."

"Food everyone!" Mr Powder called from the barbeque beside dad.

"Beer?" Jale asked Tye.

"Sure."

"Can I?" I asked jokingly.

"Don't think so squirt. You can have some orange juice out of the little cartons. I think there's some over there that the little kids get when they're going to school." Jale teased.

Tye shoved him. "Don't be a prick now." She warned him.

Jale grinned. "Think Seth has her all riled up?" he smirked, winked at me and escaped before his life was in danger.

I turned to Tye and Shay. "Jale knows too?"

"Tye done it!" Shay exclaimed, pointing accusingly at her sister.

"He asked." Tye shrugged, and sat down on one side of me at the table, while Shay sat the other.

"Bon appetite everyone!" Mrs Powder called, and sat down beside her husband.

Dinner progressed, and I was eating like Jack, who ate like a starved grizzly bear.

"You've sauce all over your face." Shay told me, putting a napkin down beside me. I made sure that when no one was looking, then brought a blunt knife to my mouth and scraped it off, putting it back onto the meat where it belonged.

"Classy." Shay commented sarcastically. "It's a wonder why Seth ever snogged you."

"Oh yes, Leslie." Mr Powder called, overhearing Shay's big mouth. "Do share your experiences with Seth with us. We'd love to hear them."

Thanks Shay.

"Anything that's to be explained is in the book." I told him.

"There's only a comment from Jack and Alex and the picture. What lead to you two sharing the couch?"

"Well..."

"Leslie Bruno."

I turned around and saw Henry Burke and his bodyguards making their way into the garden.

Jale stood up. "Is there anything we can help you with?" he asked protectively. He hates the government, so automatically becomes weary when they arrive on the scene.

"There is nothing for you to be concerned about." Henry replied.

"Have I to go?" I asked. Henry nodded. I stood up out of my seat.

"Thanks for the food Mr and Mrs Powder." I smiled. "It was great."

I nodded to Jack and Alex, then said bye to Shay, Tye and Jale before walking across the lawn to Henry.

"Do I need anything?" I asked.

"We still have all of your belongings." Henry answered. "I think you might be quite interested in what we found this time. You could be of a big help this time."

"Okay." We left the garden, and saw the SUV waiting for us. I climbed into the front passenger seat, which was the comfiest seat when you're driving for a few hours towards Witch Mountain.

"You know, you guys could have come thirty seconds earlier, save an awkward conversation." I told them, kicking off my boots and crossing my feet underneath me once we got out onto the road.

"Miss Bruno, sexual implications will fly at you at this age. It's only natural." One of the bodyguards told me. He was young enough, so I guess he was at the receiving end or still is.

"Anyway, what's the deal?"

"You'll see."

**Here's the long awaited chapter one. It's a filler, but the next chapter will bring more action. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Got to get this chapter up because I was able to go at it all day. I'm not feeling well. :( . But that doesn't matter. It's the chapter that matters. Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews, and it's only the first chapter. Guess what ****(please refrain from screaming. At least if you have other people around you. They might want to send you to a psychiatric hospital. Do it in either your head or somewhere soundproof)****, Seth is back! I can almost hear the fan girls now... lol. Anywho, you don't want to hear me blather on. On with the reading!**

Seth's POV:

"Ryan, I left the controls for a minute. How did you manage to crash the ship?" I asked, typing instructions into the computer to do a scan of the ship's damages.

"Fluffy escaped it's cage and attacked my crisps." Ryan answered, looking down to the ground.

"Ryan, I told you to leave your fluff ball at home. It's only going to cause us trouble." I told him, glaring at the fluffy thing on his shoulder, which was conveniently the size of my fist.

"Hey! Leave Fluffy alone!" Ryan defended. "We got to your girlfriends planet. I don't know what you're complaining about."

"This planet is twice the size of ours. We don't even know if we landed in the right place." I explained. The computer beeped with the report. I read it, and cursed.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"We sustained a lot of damage. It'll take a lot of repairs to get us going again." I translated since he wasn't really computer smart, which made me wonder why I brought him of all people with me.

"Stay here. I'm going out to take a look." I said, and opened up the door. As soon as a looked across the terrain, I recognised the area.

I smiled. "We're here."

Ryan appeared out of the ship while I tried repairing some damages myself.

"We've got people approaching from the north west road." He called out to me.

"Go get the guns." I replied, closing up the cover to the wires and mechanics and grabbing my jacket.

I sprinted up into the ship and started typing, putting up the shields on the ship. Ryan came back in and handed me the smaller gun, which I had made myself.

"Go into the dome at the top of the ship and aim from there. I'm going to the front."

Ryan nodded and took off. I slipped into the small space, which wasn't covered by a protected glass.

Peering through the binoculars, I searched for the enemy. I found them immediately, the familiar black jeeps coming.

"Ryan!" I yelled. "Stand down!"

"Why?" he yelled back.

"Just do it! I know them!"

I slipped out of the space and opened the ship's door. I shoved the gun into the back of my jeans and covered it with my jacket.

"What are you doing Seth?" Ryan asked, appearing behind me.

"Getting us repairs." I answered and exited the ship.

The jeeps pulled up. The man from before stepped out of the jeep and began walking over.

"It's nice to see you again Seth." He greeted, waving his men down.

"Hello Henry." I greeted with a nod.

(Leslie's POV)

I woke up and showered, then got into my working clothes. They were only a pair of jeans, trainers and a t-shirt, but I always wore them when dealing with alien stuff.

We walked along the white corridors, and I observed all of the locked doors to storage rooms where smaller, unnamed things were placed, all under heavy security.

We stopped at one of the larger rooms, and I scanned myself in. Inside the room, an alien was laying on a stretcher, covered as far as it's shoulders. It looked almost human, except that it's skin was pitch black and it's hair was snow white. It's features defined it as a female, but since it was from a different planet, you would never know. The sight left me slightly breathless. She was beautiful.

Henry and Timmy went into a separate observing room while I slipped the latex gloves on over my hands. Hygiene purposes was what I was told.

I was given training in the first few months I was introduced into working at Witch Mountain. I was taught how to handle alien specimens and try to communicate with them instead of them being interrogated by government employee's. Burke was the head of Witch Mountain, but he would follow my command on what should be done with the aliens after I've spoken with them. There's only a few incidences where they've spoken English. Other times I've had to use various types of communication, often drawing and that sort of thing. The President happily funded all of this, partially because he was disgraced with Burke treated Seth, Sara and I were treated when we were captured before. Burke was told to either take an oath swearing I wasn't to be touched, or he would be immediately sacked without any privileges and the best job he could ever get would be cleaning and emptying septic tanks. Even though Burke took the oath and signed it in front of the President himself, Witch Mountain is still under surveillance. Timmy was the captain of the surveillance sector.

When I approached, the alien's eyes opened, which were very human. The pupils were as black as it's skin, and the iris' were pink. The rest was white, like a Earth humans.

She sat up suddenly, gasping in a breath. It jumped when it saw me, startled.

"It's ok." I soothed, making sure my voice was distinctly calm so that he was at ease.

She was apprehensive at first, but then her shoulders slumped, now relaxed.

"Where am I?" she asked, except her mouth didn't move. Letting my imagination escape, I figured that she was using telepathy to communicate.

_You are on planet Earth, inside the Milky Way galaxy._ I thought, to which she nodded.

_How long have I been here?_ she asked.

I recalled the file I read last night on my way to Witch Mountain. _Five days. You had to be put into a stable condition before I could speak to you. When your ship crashed, you sustained many injuries. Luckily, since your body functions are very similar to a humans, the doctors here were able to heal you and help you recover. Your body system however allows you to heal much faster than ours. Earth inhabitants take at least a week to recover from an accident as bad as yours._ I explained. She nodded again.

_Where is my ship?_ She asked.

_Fully repaired and ready for you._ I answered. _May I ask you some questions first?_

_Yes. What?_

_First, to save some confusion, what is your name?_

_Jane._

_Jane?_

_Yes. Why? Is it unusual on your planet?_

_Actually it is quite a popular name on our planet. I was expecting a difficult name that would be almost impossible to pronounce._

_Similar to Apothaysyeus? _

I blinked. Now _**that**_ was a hell of a name.

_Yes. That would be difficult to say._

_What's your name? _Jim asked.

_Leslie. _

_I like that name. I haven't heard it before._

I smiled and moved on.

_Anyway, had you intended on coming to Earth?_

_No. I was crossing this galaxy to go to my own. My ship's systems shut down and I was taken down to your planet. I assure you Leslie, I or my people mean your galaxy no harm. We are peaceful._

I smiled. _That's all I need to hear. I'll bring you to your ship now. _I looked to Timmy and Burke and nodded to them, which they knew meant that I was bringing Jane to her ship. They returned it, and I helped Jane off the stretcher.

She found her feet easily enough and walked beside me. I gaped at how tall she was. She was at least two and a half metres in height.

She walked alongside me, cautious of other people who passed by. I took her hand assuringly and guided her along the corridor towards Hangar 2, followed closely by Burke and Timmy.

We got to Hanger 2, and I scanned us in. The ship was obviously made for two people. Where the steel was whiter must have been where the ship was repaired. Beside the ship was a taller figure, also black skinned and white haired. It turned around, and seemed to be male. Jane let go of my hand and ran across the hangar to him, jumping up into his arms in a huge hug. I smiled, my mind falling back to Seth.

Jane left her partners embrace and turned to me. _Leslie, thank you so much. Both Liam and I are in your debt._

_There's no need. I'm glad to help. You should get going if you want to get home. _I answered. Jane and Liam nodded and climbed into their ship. The skylight opened, and the ship took off into the air impossibly fast.

The air around us settled back down, and Burke called me.

"Well done. Another case solved. How did you communicate this time?" he asked.

"Telepathy." I answered.

Burke nodded. "There's something else for you in Hangar 1." He told me, leading the way to the hangar in question.

I breathed out deeply, but followed him out. Hangar 1 was the biggest hangar in Witch Mountain, so whatever was there was quite big.

"Have you a file on this one?" I asked.

"You won't need one." Burke answered, a smile spreading across his face. I cocked an eyebrow, but continued on nevertheless.

"Here we are Miss Bruno." Timmy said, both him and Burke, , standing to one side to let me through the door into Hangar 1.

I typed in the code, got my eyes and handprint scanned before I was let in.

Henry and Timmy followed individually, each getting scanned for approval.

I entered the hangar and immediately recognised the large, silver ship on metal platforms. My breath hitched when I saw Seth working on the wiring. The shirt was soaking and stuck to him, so he must be sweating from all the work.

Seth sat up from the platform he was lying on, and turned to face us. He grinned when he saw me and jumped down from the platform, which was at least four metres high. He landed gracefully, his legs taking the impact effortlessly.

I ran across the concrete to meet him halfway, my heart racing as fast as I was.

When I reached him, I jumped into his opened arms. I felt my necklace heat up, but I ignored it.

"Told you I'd come back for you." Seth whispered into my ear, holding me tightly.

"I never doubted you anyway. You wouldn't be able to start a rebellion without me. I presume you crashed yesterday." I said, pulling back.

"How do you know?" I picked up the necklace he had around his neck.

"This. Mine nearly got me in trouble in school." I answered, showing him my rapidly flashing one.

"By the way, I've forgot to give you this." Seth pulled me into him again and kissed me. Wow...

(Seth POV)

"Seth, get dressed. You look like you're after being in a fight." Ryan called from my left. I pulled back with a quiet growl.

"I'm busy Ryan, can't you see?" I asked, still keeping my arms around Leslie.

"Is this the one you were looking for?" Ryan asked, indicating her.

"_The one_ has a name." Leslie snapped. I smiled. There's the attitude I missed. "It's Leslie."

Ryan looked from Leslie to me. "I would have thought that you went for quieter girls."

"Now that we are acquainted, when are you going to be finished repairs?" Burke asked.

"Going the way we are now, we should be done by morning. I just finished where I am now." I answered, getting my t-shirt and jacket and hanging them over my shoulder.

"Miss Bruno can point you towards the showers." Burke said to Ryan and I. "My scientists can finish up here."

"I'm not in the mood for travelling to Leslie's. I'll stay here and continue to work on the ship so we can get back home now that we have her." Ryan said, turning back to the ship and putting the visor back on.

Burke nodded. "Miss Bruno, Seth would be better off using the shower in your room. The other ones are all unavailable." He said.

Leslie nodded and took my hand, walking across the hangar.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Only sometimes. When I'm called in when there's unusual findings. Don't worry. I don't treat anything I find like he did when you first came." She explained.

We got to a small room, and Leslie pointed to a door. "The shower is in there. Towels are right beside it."

I walked into the bathroom, leaving my t-shirt and jacket on the bed, then my shoes and socks. Leslie kicked off her boots and pulled off her socks too, then stretched out across her bed.

I looked at the machine, which was supposed to be the shower, then turned back to her.

"How do you work it?" I asked, looking at the box with buttons on it.

Leslie stepped by me and stepped into the shower to reach the box.

"That's to turn it on." She motioned to one button. "That dial changes the temperature. Red for hot, and blue for cold."

I pressed the button which she first pointed to, just to be sure. Water rained down from the hose overhead onto Leslie, quickly wetting her.

"Thanks for that." She said and got out again. I smirked and planted a kiss on her lips.

"It's only fair that I get to see you damp when you see me damp." Her face flushed dark red, and my smirk broadened.

Leslie rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel along the way to dry off. When she closed the door, I undressed and showered, thinking over the day's events and planning tomorrow's.

(Leslie's POV)

"Were you in contact with Jack and Alex?" Seth asked from the back seat behind me.

"No. I'm not allowed to make contact with anyone outside Witch Mountain. Doesn't matter anyway. There's no signal there." I answered.

"So they don't know we're coming?" Ryan asked. Seth managed to convince him to come along. The scientists were instructed what to do with repairs, then were left to fix it.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"I would advise you don't stay long Seth." Burke said. "Once people hear that you've arrived for Miss Bruno, the public will flock to the house."

"There won't be a problem with that. We're leaving as soon as our ship is repaired." Seth answered. "All we need is permission to bring Leslie with us and we'll be leaving."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to get going. Yeah, I was going to miss here, but I was more excited about leaving. It was like a long holiday.

"We'll be picking you up at eight-thirty tomorrow morning." Burke said as we exited the SUV. "Then we'll take you back to Witch Mountain, and you can leave for Retha from there."

"Okay." I nodded, then closed the door. I waved as they left down the road and I walked up the drive.

"Alex and Jack might be a little surprised about the sudden arrival, but they'll get used to you guys quick. Ryan, prepare yourself for a load of questions. Alex is a headcase when it comes to things like this."

When I turned the corner, I noticed that Tye's car was parked behind Jack's. I wonder what she's doing here?

I knocked on the glass of the patio door and came in. Jack was in the middle of pouring coffee for into five mugs, but stopped when he saw me.

"Hey Leslie. Hi Seth. Who's your friend?" he asked, coming around to greet us.

"I'm Ryan." Ryan introduced. Jack shook his hand, and I closed the door.

Shay came into the room when she heard voices. "Leslie!" she exclaimed, running over and giving me a breath-sucking hug.

"I can't breathe Shay." I said, taking her arms from around me.

"Woops." She looked at Seth. Then whispered to me as if he couldn't hear. "Is that Seth?"

"Yeah." I replied.

Shay stood close to me to whisper. "When you said he was good-looking, you never said it was an understatement." She whispered quite loudly, so she was heard by everyone. I rolled my eyes.

"Please Shay. Control yourself." I told her. She then waved at Ryan, who nodded his head at her in return.

Alex came into the room, followed by Tye.

"This must be the oh-so-famous Seth." Tye commented, crossing her arms and winking at me.

I felt my face heat, and heard Seth stifle a laugh. I dug my elbow into his ribs.

Alex stepped forward, trying not to throw millions of questions at Seth all at once. "How long are you going to be here?" she asked.

"Until morning."

"I presume you came to pick up Leslie." Jack said. Seth nodded.

"He insisted on it." Ryan answered. "Couldn't do anything without her." Seth threw daggers at Ryan. It was my turn to stifle the laugh.

"Don't you think we'd be better off sitting down?" Tye suggested. "I have a feeling that this could be a long conversation."

We moved to the living room, and I sat down beside Seth on the sofa, curling my legs underneath me. Ryan sat in the big armchair. I'd say if he was a cat he'd be purring.

"So go on. Tell us the story." Jack said.

"As you know already, my parents are scientists on our planet, who found out that our planet is just like yours. So, through the development of my parents research, all of our money has started to be supplied by the government in the hopes that they, my parents, would find a cure for our dying planet. There was a lot of money involved, so our government was beginning to worry that they would not get the money back, so in return, they requested that their son take Sara in marriage. We protested but Sara read my parents minds finding out that we would not be able to pay back, so accepted the offer. She is due to marry next week, which is why we need to start a rebellion soon." Seth explained.

"What do you need Leslie for?" Alex asked.

"We need a female on our team, and the ones on our planet are not strong enough to deal with this mission mentally, or physically."

"In other words, they're not as stubborn as Leslie." Tye said. I stuck out my tongue childishly.

"That, and I wanted to bring her home for a while. Our Elders, people who have the future-seeing ability and provide advice for our people, told me to bring her to Retha."

"Don't tell me I'm the 'chosen one'." I said. "I'm sorry but I don't play a good hero."

"It's nothing like that. Just something small." Seth reassured me.

"Well, it's time for bed if you're starting early in the morning. Seth, there's an extra bunk in Leslie's room. You can use that. Ryan-"

"Doesn't sleep." Seth cut across Alex. "He was born with a disease that prevents him from sleeping. It isn't life threatening. He gets his sufficient rest through meditation."

"Oh." Alex said, unsure of how to react. Ryan, however, grinned and gave us a thumbs up.

"That must be useful. How much partying do you get done on your planet?" Tye asked with a smile.

"Don't get him started." Seth warned. "We're trying to convince Alex and Jack to let Leslie come with us. Not lock her away from me and never let her go to Retha."

I leaned more against Seth, feeling tired already. I jumped when I felt his pocket move of its own accord.

Seth shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a purple plastic looking ball.

"You're dead." He hissed at Ryan, showing him the ball.

"What is that?" I asked, taking it from him and putting it into my own hand. Two eyes appeared, with only pupils that are as black as night. A tail spurted out from behind, a little flashing ball at the end. It purred at me squeakily and jumped up and down in my hand like a bouncy ball.

"It's a Rilone. They would be considered pets on my planet. They can be used as toys too. They're highly durable." Seth took it from me and an threw it against the wall. It flew across the room, yelling a high pitched '_WHEEE!_'. It bounced off the wall, making a horn sound, then '_WHEEE_'d back into Seth's palm at a high speed, hitting his hand with another horn sound. "I don't like them."

"Why not?" I asked, taking it from him and throwing it across the room.

"They're annoying. And they eat practically all of my electronics at home. I have them Rilone proof now though. They don't like Rilone sensing lasers very much."

I perked up, letting the Rilone jump out of my hands and onto Alex's lap. "You have lasers?"

"Yes. All sorts from security systems, to weaponry, to medical treatment. Why, does this planet not have them?" I shook my head.

"I think it's time for bed. You can discuss this upstairs." Jack interrupted. "Do you need PJ's Seth?"

"That won't be necessary." Seth said, pulling me into his arms and standing. "Thank you all the same." He said, as if carrying me was normal. For all I know it probably is to him.

"Do you want the Rilone?" Alex asked.

"Give it to Ryan. It's his." Seth replied, and I started giving him directions to my room.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to help me sleep?" I asked.

Seth looked down to me from the bunk above. "Why can you not sleep?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, sitting up and putting my back to the wall. "Don't know. Just can't."

Seth swung down to my bunk, not even touching the carpet. Sort of like a hotter, less ape-like Tarzan.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope. Just can't sleep. I'll probably stay awake all night and end up falling asleep in the ship on the way over." I smiled ironically.

"Let me know when you're tired and I'll show you where you can sleep." He offered.

"I will. Hey, do you want to see Star Wars?" I asked, jumping off my bed and going over to my DVD collection, which wasn't really that big.

"Uh...ok. what is Star Wars about?" Seth asked. I handed him the case of the fourth movie. Seth read it, looked at the picture at the front of it, then gave it back.

"Ok. It could be funny." He guessed.

I put it into the player and turned on the TV, which I had on my desk facing my bed so I could look at it in comfort. That could possibly be a definition of spoiled, but ah well. Jack and Alex having an international bestselling book has it's compliments.

"It that the Han Solo that Alex spoke to you about before?" Seth asked halfway through the movie, almost glaring at the TV screen at Han.

I flushed. "Well, yeah. I'm sort of a fan. Don't get me wrong. I'd pick you over him at any chance I would be given. I just need to be occupied while you're not around." I explained sheepishly.

Seth leaned over me, brushing my mop of hair back, "Well now you don't need him. I'll be with you for good now, whether it be on Retha or Earth." He closed the gap between us and we kissed.

Just then, Jack walked into the room. I jumped up, hitting my head off the top bunk.

"Woops." Jack laughed. "Forgot that you two would be 'catching up'. I just want to borrow your computer."

"Why? Alex has hers downstairs." I asked.

"Hers is slow. I like this one better anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "Alex sent you up to spy on us, didn't she?" I guessed.

"Something like that. Have fun. I won't tell her that you're swallowing each others' tongues. Just try and stay safe. Okay? Night." He left just as quick as he came in and left us, Seth confused and me really flushed and quite ready to take his teeth out raw.

**Phew. That was a long chapter. A total of 4,013 words, and that's without the authors note. Anyway, you guys know what to do. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha! I'm back! Okay, I completely understand if you guys are PO'd with me. I wouldn't be surprised if this story was PO'd with me! I was just sitting here and I was thinking, Flick it, I'll get a chapter up before the new year. So, happy New Years Eve! There's little bits of everything going on in this chapter, but I'll let you find out for yourself and see what you think. This should be adequate in length. Approx. 3500 words? Yeah, I'd say so.**

**I almost forgot, thank you guys who wished I felt better. It helped loads! Y'know what they say: a healthy mind in means a healthy body! (at least I **_**think**_** that what my Irish teacher said :/ Ah well) **

**That's enough of my blathering. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

I switched on my docking station while I packed my bag for Retha. I didn't pack too much since Seth said that I could get what I need over there. He doesn't want it to be obvious that I'm from Earth, so is trying to blend me in as much as possible.

The song 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' from Mulan came on, and I started kicking around the place, pretending I was Shang. Making it up as I went along, I spun with a high kick, only to have my ankle caught by Seth, right beside his head. I grinned sheepishly.

"Woops."

"What were you doing?" he asked, an amused smile appearing on his lips.

"Eh, fighting?" I said awkwardly, still hopping on my one leg, just about to fall back onto my head.

Seth let me go, but I tumbled to the floor anyway. "I hope you don't plan on doing that when we're in the middle of our rebellion. It could get you killed."

I pretended to be insulted. "You know, I tried very hard to get that right."

"I can teach you hand to hand combat if you want to go in that direction, but weapons are much more easier to have, and they kill more than physical violence can." Seth told me, then turned to my docking station. He skipped the song.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" I exclaimed. Seth turned, cupped the sides of my neck and planted a quick, but strong kiss on my mouth. My legs turned to jelly. I broke away and sat down on the floor, the nearest thing I could land my butt on. Seth hunkered down in front of me, and pulled me in for another, this one much longer with the same gentle force.

"I just don't want you to break anything." He whispered, pulling back. "This song is much better to listen to anyway. It's easier on the ears." His breath brushed against me, sending shivers down my spine.

"Kay..." I replied dazedly.

"Good. Call me if you want help." Seth smirked and left the room to go downstairs, leaving me sitting there like a dummy.

(Seth POV)

Leslie came down the stairs later on while I was talking to Ryan in the kitchen. She hit me on my arm with the back of her hand.

"You're evil, you know that?" she told me.

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her, feigning confusion. She didn't say anything, just watched me.

I then smiled, knowing that she knew that I knew what she was talking about.

"It's one of your weaknesses Leslie. You were shouting at me, so I had to stop you. Kissing you was the most convenient thing to do." I answered logically.

She huffed. "I wasn't shouting. And you shouldn't change my song either. Nobody's allowed to touch my iPod or docking station."

I smirked, getting off my chair. Ryan just looked on with amusement.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I approached her, wrapping my arms around her. I leaned in to give her a kiss, but I was pushed away.

"No way. You're not going to get away with it again." She said. "You've done it once, it's enough for me." She pushed me away again and left the room to go back to my own to pack my bag for leaving.

"I can see why you like this planet better. The girls are much more feisty." Ryan grinned.

I gave him a look. He put his hands up in surrender. "I know. Don't worry. Leslie is all yours. I don't think I could handle her every day. She's a little _too_ feisty for me." He assured me, then took out his Rilone, bouncing it off the floor and occasionally laughing at the noises it made.

(Leslie POV)

I put my bag on my back, and zipped up my hoodie. Seth stood beside me, and Ryan beside him, feeding his Rilone. I hugged Jack and Alex, then Shay. She wouldn't let me go when I tried to pull away.

"I can't believe you're leaving me! Why? I know Seth is gorgeous and all but come on! You can keep him for nighttimes." She compromised.

I laughed. "Sorry Shay. I have to go. But don't worry. I'll visit eventually." I smiled. She let go, but almost straight after hugged me again. Alex pulled her off me, and we turned for the door.

"I'll see you guys later." I grinned, gave them a simple thumbs up and closed the porch door after me. Seth slipped his hand into mine and intertwined our fingers.

"Let's go." I nodded, fixing my cap with my other hand so the morning sun was out of my face.

"Wow. No offense Seth, but this ship is much nicer than the other one." I commented, looking up at the newly fixed ship. It's in a much better state than what I had last seen it in.

"My father designed it in his free time." Seth answered, standing beside me. "A family friend built it for us. He thought it was a great design and asked us could he use it to advertise his business."

I looked through the glass pods on the outside of the ship, and noticed a laser sitting in a case on the wall.

"It was my idea to put in weaponry in the glass pods. Your planet is quite...aggressive when it comes to defense." Seth reminded me.

"Your planet is just as aggressive. Remember the Siphon? We spent a lot of time on the brink of death." I countered.

"If you want to get to your planet, you would want to go now." Burke interrupted. "There's foreign government extra-terrestrial departments coming here for a meeting today, and I don't want them to know about this."

We nodded and collected out things. Seth and Ryan climbed on to start the ship. As I climbed the light path into the ship, my heart beat at what felt like a million beats a second. Seth turned around, and my heart practically stopped. He got more mature, which would make fan girls pee their pants. Not me though. I went before I left the house.

"You ok?" he asked. His voice is deeper too. Aliens would certainly give Earth guys a run for their money but hey, that's my biased opinion.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just had to double check to see I didn't run into a wall and was dreaming again." I answered, continuing into the ship. I cursed to myself. I sound like an idiotic version of Bridget Jones. Or maybe a female Rain Man.

"Again?"

"Yep." I said, popping my 'p'. "You're better off not asking."

I walked further into the ship and dumped my bag against one of the walls. The door hissed shut after me. Seth led the way to the cockpit. There were loads of buttons on a wide panel, sort of like David Guetta's DJ deck, except a bit bigger. There were the two seats like the other ship with the glowing baubles that changed the acceleration and direction of the ship.

"Feel free to take a look around. We'll be here for a while." Seth said to me, closing up the hatches around the room while Ryan settled down into one of the two pilot seats.

"Here, take this with you." He said tossing me his Rilone.

I caught it, the horn going off as I did. I stifled a laugh, but Ryan couldn't. He laughed, his face going red from the pressure going to his head.

Seth started up the ship, so Ryan turned around in his seat and prepared to fly the ship, pushing back his laughing until the ship was in space.

"You might want to stay here until we got into the Solar System. That's the roughest part of the trip."

I sat down, clasping the belt over my chest. The ship hovered, then started gaining altitude as it went up through the skylight, then shot up into the sky at a speed that had me pressed to my seat.

I looked out through the glass pod's window beside me. We were gaining distance from the ground fast, everything getting smaller and smaller as the ship accelerated. It shook, and I whipped my eyes to Seth to make sure we weren't in trouble.

"It's okay." Seth assured me, noting the slight bit of feat in my expression. "We just passed through the Ozone Layer. This ship isn't built to withstand the gasses of your planet. They're much thicker than ours."

I nodded and unbuckled my belt. "I'm going for a wonder." I told the boys and left the cockpit.

I bounced the Rilone as I walked. It 'whee'd' and made horn noises, one straight after another. The whole outside wall was made of glass, so I could look out into the galaxy. In the distance, I saw rocks. Asteroids I'm guessing. All along the inside wall were doors to rooms.

I peeked into each of the rooms, taking a look to see what was inside. So far there was a bathroom, bedroom and one full of presses. I went into the next room, which was empty. Just blank walls. I held the Rilone in my hand and went into the room, switching on the light overhead as I passed.

I stood in front of the wall and chucked the Rilone at the wall with a lot of force. It bounced off the wall and came speeding back. I caught it, and threw it back to the wall in one movement.

I tried concentrating on throwing the Rilone against the wall, but the damn noises kept distracting me. Yeah, the noises were getting old at this stage, but I couldn't help but laugh. I threw the Rilone much harder, and the 'wheeee' was squeakier. I started laughing, but ended up having the Rilone hit my head, just as Seth walked into the room. What was that I was saying about being Bridget Jones?

"Hey. I was just keeping myself entertained. How long until we get to your planet?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half. Are you hungry?" he asked. "Ryan was already making food and was wondering did you want anything."

I smiled. "Sure." I threw the Rilone again. It bounced off the wall and Seth caught it. He pocketed it and took my hand, pulling me out of the room.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I walked alongside him, but I kept my hand in his.

"Leslie, we're starting to land now, so you might want to come back to the cockpit and sit down, unless you like to be thrown around empty rooms like a Rilone." Ryan called over the intercom.

I laughed quietly and left the room, letting the Rilone sit on my shoulder and snuggle into my neck. His overly long tail wrapped around the back of my neck and radiated cosy heat. The heat spread through my whole body, straight to the core.

When I got to the cockpit I sat down in my allocated chair and strapped in.

Ryan noticed the Rilone on my shoulder. "Take a look Seth. The Rilone's getting more cuddle from Leslie than you are. There just might be a competition between you and him." he grinned.

"Shut up Ryan." Seth and I said at the same time.

He just laughed and turned back to steering the ship with Seth.

The ship shook a bit before settling down on the floor of Retha. The planet looked similar, yet different to Earth. I stood up to get off the ship, but Seth waved me down.

"Wait a minute. We're not done yet." The ground beneath us shook, and I sat down, not knowing what to expect, but having visions of that monster in the asteroid in the fifth Star Wars movie.

The ship started to descend into the ground, into a dark tunnel. When we passed the planet's surface, the trap door overhead closed, leaving us in pitch blackness, except for the lights in the ship.

"This is where you park your ship?" I guessed, standing up to look out the front window. We passed a glass, which lit up what it was holding back. A layer of water, with glowing green blobs floating by.

"Yep. It was built years ago when we could afford it. It was at the beginning of my parent's careers as scientists." Seth answered. "Remind me to show you after the rebellion."

The ship stopped, and the lights to a small walkway lit up in front of the ship.

Seth smiled. "Showtime."

"I'm home!" Seth called, leaving Ryan to lock the door behind us. Security was essential here.

"Welcome home. I have dinner on. I take it Ryan is here." a man replied, his voice coming from the kitchen.

"Of course." Ryan replied, heading straight for the kitchen.

I turned to Seth, a frown tugging on my mouth. "But..."

"He eats a lot. Especially since he doesn't sleep so he's up a lot more than the rest of us." Seth explained, walking past the kitchen and leading the way into another room.

We climbed two flights of stairs and walked along a short, bleached white corridor. It was different from the rest of the house, which had a variety of different colours decorating the house.

"What's up here?" I asked.

"Laboratory. My parents spend most of their time up here. Well, my mother more than my father. Dad is either cooking or dissecting something. My mother prefers the difficulty of mixing chemicals and testing different life forms on our planet. Mainly plants and insects, since they populate the planet more than humans. They're less likely to go extinct."

We got to a door with a small button beside the door. Seth put a hand in his jacket (of the black leather kind) pocket and pressed the button. Minutes later, the door opened, revealing a blonde woman in a white lab coat. Her hair was messily pulled back, and glasses protected her eyes. Her eyes glowed red, but faded to sapphire.

"Ah. You must be the famous Leslie. I'm Terice." She winked. "I've heard all about you."

Seth's face flushed as he threw a warning glare towards his mother.

"Anyway," he started. "What was it you wanted to talk about with Leslie?"

"I'll leave it until tonight. Sara and Tyrane are coming over for dinner." Terice answered.

I saw Seth's arms tense at the edge of my vision, but I didn't acknowledge it. I don't think Terice noticed.

"I'm going to finish here. Call me when Sara and Tyrane get here." Her red eyes returned, and she closed the door with a wave and a wink to me.

"Come on. I'll show you your room." We went down one set of stairs and took down one hall, which was more coloured than the white upstairs. Seth opened the door at the end of the hall, and let me into the room first.

First thoughts about the room, I loved it. It was a medium sized room, coloured in a warm shade of yellow. It gave off a comfortable, relaxed aura, which relaxed me too.

I went in and left my bag at the foot of the bed. "Why did you react when your mother mentioned Sara and Ty...Tyr-"

"Tyrane." He approached me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. He put his lips to the top of my head as I put my forehead to his shoulder. "He's a very patriotic man. He can be decent to people he likes, but extremely patriotic." He murmured, not moving away.

"As in..."

"He doesn't like anything outside our planet."

"Me." I stepped back. "I'm what he despises most."

"But don't worry." Seth assured me. "My family is ready to protect you from any harm going your way, and so is Ryan's."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I don't need protection. I've kicked plenty of guy butt in school. Practise makes perfect."

Seth cocked an eyebrow. "I have no doubt about that." He placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Now, let's see if dad has the dinner ready."

Just as we got down, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Ryan offered, turning to go to the front door.

I helped Seth's dad with setting out plates, while Seth set out the glasses. We met halfway, and he pinched my side as we passed each other. I leaned into his hand as if to stop him. He smirked, putting down glasses at each place and going on as if nothing happened.

Sara came into the living room first, leaving Tyrane to talk with Ryan. She hugged Seth, then noticed me over his shoulder.

From the look between the two of them, I knew they were conversing through telepathy. She let go of Seth and went around him, pulling me into a tight hug.

"You came." She whispered disbelievingly. I held her close, letting her know I was definitely here to help her.

"Of course." I replied. "I made a promise to you, and I'm keeping it. Nice to know you had faith in me."

Sara laughed somewhat relieved, but anxious at the same time. She put her hand to my temple and focused for a minute. She was building the same mental connection she had with Seth and Jack.

She took her hand away just as footsteps entered the dining room.

"Ah, Sara love, there – who are you?" Tyrane asked me.

_**Have you a lie prepared?**_Sara asked me.

_No._ I replied. _Does Seth?_

_**I don't know. He won't answer me.**_

I didn't say anything. I didn't know why to say. The truth? Lie?

"She's my girlfriend." Seth answered, an ice cold glare fixed on Tyrane as he (Seth) stood half in front of me. His hand clasped mine.

Tyrane snarled. In an instant, he had Seth by the shoulders pinned up against the wall. He had his second hand on Seth's throat. When they stood beside each other, Tyrane was a half a head over Seth and was much broader. A distinct disadvantage for Seth, but all Seth had in his eyes was pure anger and hatred.

"You damn traitor. There are plenty of women on this planet to satisfy the likes of you. Why leave this galaxy to get something like _that_?" he hissed, indicating me sharply. I glared back at him, not that he noticed.

Seth tried to reply, but he was hindered by Tyrane punching his face in. Blood dripped from Seth's nose. I clenched my fist but knew better. I hated just standing by, but I had no idea what this guy was physically capable of, no mind whatever power he had to top that.

"That's enough." Sara forced them apart without moving from where she stood. I went for Seth, taking his arm and guiding him away from Tyrane.

Seth's dad, Morgan, put a calm hand on my shoulder. "Take him upstairs to the bathroom. Two doors down from your room and across the hall." He said, and gently pushed me towards the staircase. I guided Seth up the stairs, making sure he didn't fall out of consciousness.

We got to the bathroom, and I put Seth sitting on the toilet while I grabbed a cloth and ran it under warm water. Everything about this planet was the same as Earth, bar the whole planet being one large forest and the inhabitants having powers beyond Earth inhabitants abilities.

When the cloth was damp and warm enough, I turned Seth's head to face me and dabbed gently at the blood running down his face. I caught a falling drop in the palm of my hand, and took that away with the cloth too.

"How do you feel?" I asked him, folding over cloth to a clean side and took away the rest of the blood.

"I'm fine. I've taken worse hits." he replied, touching his newly forming bruise on his cheek. I took his hand away from it and held it in mine.

"You shouldn't be taking any from him. There's no law saying that you can't leave your galaxy and returning with something, or someone, of that foreign planet, is there?" I asked.

"No, but doing it isn't common."

"So why is he so set against people from other planets if it isn't common?"

"He knew someone from another planet, but things went wrong so that left a scar in his memory. He's hated others outside our planet ever since." Seth answered.

"Oh. So it's just bad experience?" Bad experiences can be forgotten about, can't they?

I kissed Seth's bruise. "We'll get some ice on that after dinner." I told him and stood up to wash away the blood from the cloth in cold water.

"You can leave that." He told me, standing and wrapping his arms around me from behind. He nuzzled my cheek. "Come on. I want to show you my lab. We can get dinner after Tyrane has left."

I smiled, submitting to his husky voice. "Okay. But as long as I get to use the laser."

**There's lots of Seth/Leslie fluffiness for you. Hope you enjoyed. I'm back in action so I just might have a new chapter up before the end of January. Fingers crossed!**

**Love, **

**Mistali.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised I would have the chapter up before the end of January, and here it is! I don't have much to say, just enjoy. I hope you like this one.**

_Chapter Four_

Seth POV:

"Seth, Leslie. Can you come down please?" mam called up the stairs just as we exited the lab.

Leslie led the way down and went into the living room where mam, dad and Ryan were waiting. Tyrane and Sara were gone.

Leslie sat down on the sofa beside Ryan, who was sitting on the arm. I sat on the ground, my back up against her shins. It's the little gestures that I figured that she likes.

"Now, Leslie, obviously you haven't got the powers we have, as in Seth's ability to change his molecular density, Sara's telepathy and telekinesis. I'm able to control the temperature within a certain object. You saw my red eyes earlier. I was heating up a plant I was experimenting on. Morgan can teleport to places he can visualise. Everybody on this planet can do something which people of Earth can't. To blend you in with the rest of us, you're going to have to be the same as us." Mam explained.

"How?" I asked. "She wasn't born with them like the rest of us."

"Everyone's born with them. Even people on Earth. It's just a matter of surfacing them. That's why a ceremony is held the day you're born. The elder performs a ritual and pulls up your powers." Dad answered.

"So it's just a matter of having an elder pull Leslie's powers to the surface." Ryan said. Leslie sat there, absorbing all of this new information.

Mam nodded. "I've already spoken to the local elder. He says he has no problem in doing it. I just told him that Leslie had a bad childhood and never got the chance to get her powers."

"So when is this being done?" Leslie asked, finally speaking up.

"Midnight tonight. I told her I wanted this private because you were embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Leslie questioned. I heard Ryan stifle a laugh.

"Leslie, in order for your powers to surface, the elder needs to access your whole body. As in no clothes. That's why we were ritualised when we were babies. We didn't know clothes existed for us yet." He said. Leslie flushed.

"Ryan, shut up." I turned to him. "My laser is gathering dust. I have no problem in using it on you."

"Don't worry Leslie. You won't have to bare all in front of us. I'll be there with you, but the boys are going to be outside. I won't look either, and the elder will have her eyes closed, so nobody will see anything."

Leslie seemed to relax a bit.

"Now, I have dessert. Who wants some?" dad smiled and stood up. We all opted for it, and moved from the living room to the kitchen table.

(Leslie POV)

Terice led the way into a small hut on the edge of the..town? Seth, Morgan and Ryan stood outside, waiting patiently for the end. I, however, was trying very hard to hide my nervousness. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, or what was going to happen. My mind was in a flurry. Seth reassured me when I was going in that everything was going to be okay, gave me a kiss on my forehead and left me to go inside with his mother.

The hut was lit my candles. Very old fashioned in comparison to the hi-tech stuff I've seen so far. And I'm not even here a day yet.

"Come child." An old woman said, beckoning me further into the hut. Terice stayed at the door with a smile. "You have nothing to fear."

I walked closer to her, the nervous feeling draining out of me. How was she doing it?

"Terice, you may leave. It would be better if this was a completely private matter with Leslie. She has much to understand." The elder said.

"Is that okay Leslie?" Terice asked me. I nodded.

Terice smiled at me and left the hut, the door closing soundlessly after her.

"You are from Earth, correct? You need not lie. Elders such as myself can see the truth in every one." She asked. At this stage, I wasn't surprised by anything anymore, so this really didn't affect me.

"I am. I'm guessing you know why I'm on Retha then." I answered.

The Elder smiled. "I do. Sit down. We have much to talk about."

After speaking for an hour or so, the elder, Anthemia, stood me up.

"Please remove your clothes. I'm going to perform the ritual." I done as I was told, now completely comfortable in Anthemia's presence. Her eyes closed, and she began murmuring to herself. She gently touched my head, then my chest just over my heart. It was pleasantly warm in the room, so I wasn't cold after undressing.

Then, from nowhere, white bright mist rained down over my body. Gradually, the white turned cream, then yellow, then orange, and finally red. The air around me got hotter, but I wasn't overheating like I should be. The mist turned to flames, and they started spinning around my body like a ribbon. Suddenly, they extinguished, leaving the hut back as it was.

"Interesting. You have the ability to control the element of fire." Anthemia said, handing me my clothes. "You would want to be careful Leslie. Fire is difficult to use, and can easily react to your emotions. Anger, hatred, anxiety. I trust you can handle it."

I got dressed quickly, wanting to be covered back up.

"Eh, how exactly to I control it? Like, where does the fire come from? I can understand here, you have candles lit. I could use that, but what if I was in the middle of nowhere and there was no fire around me to control?" I asked.

Anthemia smiled as if she were expecting the question.. "Tell me, what do you know of energy?"

I thought of the Physics classes I only half listened to.

"Energy can't be created or destroyed." I answered.

She nodded. "Go on. What else?"

"Eh...energy can change form from one to another." Realisation suddenly dawned on me. I change the different forms of energy around me into pyro-kinetic energy.

"Well done. Now, I think we've kept your hosts waiting long enough. I'm sure they're curious of your outcome." I grinned.

"Thanks Anthemia." I said and went out of the hut, only to be ambushed my Ryan.

"Well, well, well? What can you do?" he practically yelled.

I looked around me. What energy could I change? Wait, friction has a heat in itself.

I snapped my second finger and thumb together, and focused on the minor heat it created. From that heat, I created a flame, which I held in my hand.

"Wow! That is hot!" Ryan exclaimed. Seth ran his hand through it, unharmed by it.

"At least we know you can't attack me with it." He commented. I killed the flame and smirked.

"Step one, complete. Now, let's actually make this rebellion real." I grinned, then yawned. "Tomorrow."

The next evening, Seth and I left the house after telling his parents that we were 'going out', but really we were having a meeting about the rebellion with Seth's group, which really consisted of him, Ryan, a few of their friends and me. Not much of an army, but I'm not complaining.

We got out of town and Seth led the way to a small hut, similar to Anthemia's. There were no windows or any way of seeing inside it.

"It's convenient." I guessed.

"It's an illusion." Seth replied, taking my hand and walking through it.

Inside was pure darkness. I took some energy that was left in the air around me and lit a flame in the palm of my hand.

Just at my feet was a small staircase down into the ground.

"Wow. You guys have it good. Back on Earth the best we had was a tree-house or an empty classroom." I smiled, looking down into the barely lit staircase. I turned to Seth. "After you."

Seth shook his head and went downstairs, followed by me. I extinguished the flame and entered the room where about six other guys were waiting for us, including Ryan.

"Finally." one said. "Stop along the way for a moonlight make-out?" he asked.

"Shut up Damien." Seth returned walking past him.

Damien smirked and turned to me. "So you're the one who's going to save Sara for us and overthrow the dumbass governor. You don't look very useful."

I decided I don't like him. My temper got the chance to build up over the past while, so lighting up a flame came easily to me. So did completely surrounding him in it.

"Watch who you're calling useless." I hissed, glaring at the six foot tall flame.

I heard sounds of awe come from a few of the boys, others worried that I killed Damien. The fire died when it was doused in water. Seth pulled me back to break my concentration and stood between me and Damien, keeping me pinned against the wall.

"Leslie. Calm down. He's harmless. He just has an oversized mouth." He said, holding my head in his hands and making sure I was watching him. I guess he was conscious about how unstable I fire was, especially since I only came to control it last night.

"I'm fine." I told him. "I just needed a release."

Seth held me for a minute longer before letting me go. He turned to Damien. "Consider yourself lucky that you're still alive." He said coldly and guided me over to where Ryan was. He seemed shocked, but kept me beside him anyway.

"Don't mind Damien." He assured me. "We only keep him here because he wants to help save Sara too."

"Aren't you going to introduce us Seth, or are you ashamed?" one of the boys commented.

"You're old enough to introduce yourselves. You don't need me to do it for you." Seth replied. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get the maps." He said, walking through the wall beside us.

One came forward. He had dark hair, which seemed almost navy in the white overhead light. His eyes sparkled brown. "I'm Ethan. I'm the one who extinguished your flame when you set fire to Damien over there." Ethan smiled down at me. "You're a real hothead, aren't you?" Those eyes, so alluring...

"Oh-kay!" Ryan covered my eyes and pulled me away. "Ethan, that's enough. She's Seth's. You know that."

"Calm down dude. I'm just joking around." I heard Ethan say. I heard footsteps disappear, and Ryan took his hand away.

"Sorry about that Leslie. Ethan is quite manipulative. It's his speciality." Ryan said, throwing Ethan a look.

Another guy stepped forward. He had blonde hair and had bright blue eyes swarming with intelligence. "Hey. I'm Liam."

"Hey." I greeted. We shook hands. "If you don't mind me asking, what-"

"Power do I have?" Liam answered. "I know you're not used to the power thing yet. Seth told us to take it easy with it. Metal-work. I work with all sorts of metal."

I nodded. "Awesome. So you can make weapons and stuff without any effort."

Liam grinned. "You got it."

"I'm Shane." One guy called from across the room, launching ice shards at a target in front of him. His hair was actually quite pale, and it looked even paler against his tanned skin. What really made him look weird was his black cowboy hat with a heavy hiking jacket.

"Hey." I returned, leaving him to his ice throwing.

The final one grinned sheepishly at me. "I'm Oliver. I can tell where people are, no matter how far away they are from me."

To prove his point, he lifted himself off the ground a foot or two.

"Nice." I grinned. Seth appeared back, a few large maps under his arms.

"Okay, you're introduced. Now, the main reason we're here." He threw the maps on a large table.

"Breaking into Tyrane's mansion."

We got home late that night. After the meeting, we went out to a club for younger people for a while so I could get properly acquainted with the five others. Well, four. Damien didn't come.

"Take a look at this Leslie. This is my power working its charms." Ethan told me.

Seth rolled his eyes and looked at me. "This would be the part where he heartlessly flirts with other women for his own enjoyment." he explained, throwing a look at Ethan.

"Relax. I'll only do it once, then no more '_heartless flirting_'." Ethan promised.

"Don't go too far though." I told him, and took a drink of pink liquid, which was a nice mix between sweet and mouth burning sour.

Ethan caught a girl's eyes across the room, and threw a casual wink her way, never breaking eye contact. Watching him, I figured out the source of his power. His eyes. That's why Ryan covered mine in the base earlier.

The girl came over. She looked to have been a few years older than me, which means she was definitely older than Ethan.

"Say, are you free tonight?" she asked, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not." Ethan put his arm around me. "I have a date with my girlfriend tonight."

The girl's face turned to a snarl. "Right. Fine then." She turned to Seth, who was sitting beside Ryan. "Are you free tonight?"

Ryan jumped to the rescue. He leapt onto Seth's lap and put his arms around him, placing a sloppy kiss on his head. "I don't think so. He's my baby." He cooed, lovingly stroking Seth's hair.

Shane and Liam took a long drink, hiding their grins.

The girl walked off and left the club, and Ryan fell to the floor, literally through the chair. Seth cleaned his head of Ryan's spit. "I could have easily said no."

Ryan laughed. "I'm sorry darling." he joked and got back into his own chair.

"This is how it's supposed to be done." I told Ryan, moving from my own seat and sitting on Seth's lap, placing a delicate kiss on his mouth.

I pulled back after a minute and went back to my own seat. Seth watched me, the tiniest hint of lust in his eyes. That disappeared when I showed him his beloved touch screen device. This one was similar to a phone, but a bit more hi-tec.

"You'd really think that you would have learned from our experience on the RV on the way to Witch Mountain." I commented, flashing the device and crossing one leg over my knee.

Seth went to grab it, but I pulled it back out of his reach, keeping my hand out in front of me, lit on fire.

"You know that won't stop me." He said, pushing his hand through mine. I didn't falter, just kept my eyes on his.

"She could give you a run for your money Ethan." Shane commented. "She really has that staring thing going on like you do."

"The only difference is that she has natural talent, not powers like you." Liam added, to which he received a glare from Ethan.

Seth swallowed the rest of his drink and stood up. The rest of us followed suit.

"If we're training tomorrow, we're going to need rest. Meet at my house tomorrow morning. We're flying for a while."

"Seth, you would want to get home now. Tyrane is going to be at your house in five minutes." Oliver said.

"What about Sara?" I asked. I finished my own drink and handed Seth his device back.

Oliver closed his eyes, slightly concentrating. "She's back at the mansion sleeping."

I looked to Seth, who looked angered. He really hated Tyrane. He took my hand and pulled me across the club, quickly saying bye to the others. We stood on a circular pad, and Seth typed something quickly into the keypad beside us. Suddenly, we were in Seth's living room, where Morgan and Terice were on the sofa looking at a movie.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, noticing Seth's expression.

"Tyrane's coming." I answered when Seth left without answering. "Sara's not with him."

Morgan looked slightly worried. "Don't let Seth out to him. He's still on edge after the last interaction with Tyrane."

I bolted out of the room and followed Seth out of the front door running. I saw a laser in his hand and sped up.

"Seth, don't do it!" I reached him and tackled him to the ground. The gun fell out of his hand and scattered across the ground.

Tyrane came within range, and I created a wall of fire between us and him. I kept Seth down and forced him to watch me.

"Seth. Seth look at me." I breathed, holding his head in my hands. "Don't touch him. Stick to the plan."

Seth seemed out of control though. He threw me off him and sent me rolling across the ground. He got to his feet and charged across the path.

"Seth!" I screamed. I launched a fireball at him but it just bounced off him. I hit him again with a much larger one, knocking him off his feet. Morgan appeared in front of Seth, grabbed him and disappeared. I breathed out and extinguished the flames around me. I slumped on the ground, breathing heavily.

"What happened here?" Tyrane asked, seeing the singed ground.

"I, uh...I was practising." I answered. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Where's Seth?" I got to my feet.

"He's busy. I can substitute." I said. Tyrane handed me a neatly folded letter.

"You need these to get into the wedding." I opened the letter and read it quickly to myself. Tyrane turned to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Wait. Only Morgan and Terice's names are on this. What about Seth and I?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tyrane smiled. "You're not coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here's chapter five.**

**So, I've been thinking of how the characters would be visualised and went researching some pictures of who would play who. I know you already can see Seth and Sara, but I'll just put up a picture for them anyway when they're a little older. As you probably know, don't forget to take out the spaces when searching. Hope you like them. Let me know what you think of my choices, and which are your favourite (apart from Seth or course. We all know what we think of him).**

**Ryan:**_** http:/ www. teenidols4you . com/ picture. html? g= Actors & pe=josh _hutcherson & foto =554&act =468&mv =4&pic =300834**_

**Damien: **_**http: / www. poptower. com / avan-jogia-picture- 14816. htm**_

**Ethan:**_** http: / www. canstockphoto . com / male-teen-modeling- 4291661 .html**_

**Liam:**_** http: / www. animaatjes . nl / beroemdheden / jesse-mccartney / detail / animaatjes - jesse- mccartney- 99616 /**_

**Shane:**_** http: / www. flickr .com / photos / 28431569 N04 / 2697830604 /**_

**Oliver(nerd) :**_** http: / www. shutterstock . com/ pic-46862617 / stock-photo-nerd-male-portrait . html**_

**Tyrane:**_** http: / www .listal .com / viewimage / 2395065**_

**Seth:**_** http: / www. fanpop. com/ spots/ alexander-ludwig /images /19203716 / title / alexander-ludwig-photo**_

**Sara:**_** http: / celebrity- gossip. net / annasophia- robb / annasophia- robb- opens- about- soul- surfer- 495588**_

**Morgan:**_** http: / www. graphicshunt .com / images / johnny _ depp- 6554 .htm**_

**Terice:**_** http: / www. poptower .com / teri-polo-picture- 37731. htm**_

**I'll leave the image of Leslie up to you.**

_**Chapter Five**_

Leslie's POV

"_Not coming_?" I repeated. "We have every right to be there. It's Sara's wedding just as much as it is yours."

"You're lucky I don't have you deported back to your own planet. If I had it my own way, you would either be enslaved here or destroyed. Your kind shouldn't be here." Tyrane retorted. "You would want to watch yourself Leslie. You've joined a losing battle."

"Get lost Tyrane." I snarled. "And don't even think about coming back here."

Tyrane laughed. "You have no right in telling me what to do."

A fireball landed at his feet, but he didn't flinch.

"You're crossing territory. Believe me, I might not have this long, but I am more than capable of burning your ass to cinders." I warned him. On the inside I was apprehensive. I had no idea what the full extent of his powers were, and here I was, threatening him.

Tyrane, however, kept his smile.

"Keep what I said in mind. Goodnight Leslie." He walked away and left me staring after him.

"Where's Seth?" I asked Terice when I got into the house, leaving the invitations on the kitchen table.

"Upstairs. Morgan is calming him down. You can go up to him if you want. I don't think his father shouting at him is going to do any good." She replied with a soft smile. I returned it not so enthusiastically and went up the stairs. Seth is better off not knowing about it for now.

I climbed the stairs and followed the angry talking. They were in Seth's room. I gently knocked on the door, and it was immediately answered by Morgan.

"Good. Maybe someone can talk some sense into him." he said to me and left. I went into the lab and closed the door. Seth was sitting on a high stool his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Seth..." I approached him and wrapped my arms around him comfortingly. He moved his arms around me and kept his forehead on my shoulder.

"I could have hurt you so badly out there." He said. "Throwing you was only a portion of what I've done before when I lost control."

"Hey, hey." I soothed. "It can't be that bad."

"You don't get it. Losing control turns you into a completely different person." Seth lifted his head to look at me properly. "I killed someone before Leslie. With my bare hands. I put my hand in their back and ripped their spine out of their body. If you hadn't have thrown that fireball at me I would have done something similar to Tyrane."

I pulled back. "How is your back by the way? That fireball was pretty tough. I put a lot of energy into it." I went around to Seth's back and saw his jumper completely burned and his t-shirt blackened. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Just stings but that can be dealt with easily enough." Seth replied, reaching his arm around to touch it. I took his hand instead.

"Come on downstairs. I'm starving." I told him. "After you change."

"Hey Leslie, do you want to practise fighting?" Shane asked me. "I'm the expert here."

Seth scoffed. "Yeah. Don't listen to him. He's second best, and that's only because I taught him."

"Who's the best to beat up?" I asked. The boys turned their attention to Damien. He shrugged.

"Okay. I'll bite. Don't worry newbie. I'll go easy on you."

We took our positions across from each other. I created flames in my palms, keeping my eyes locked on Damien. He grinned.

"You know I automatically have the advantage over you, right?" Damien asked, pulling water through the ground and keeping it beside him.

"We'll see." I replied.

"That's enough. Try and keep your anger under control." Seth cut through. I sent him a look which basically said '_You can't afford to talk_'. He held my look, the two of us equal in a glare. Just like when he was on Earth. Just like when we hated each other's guts. I became stand-offish, and didn't realise that I had actually relit my flame.

Damien smirked. "Well, well, well. Trouble in paradise." He commented. I launched a flame at him, but he destroyed it with a shield of water.

"Shut up before I bury you alive." I snarled. He kept his smirk in place and his mouth shut.

Silence enveloped the small room. Shane looked like he was beginning to regret suggesting anything.

Seth turned to the rest of the boys. "What are you standing around for? Get working." He ignored me completely. Ryan looked sad, and quite worried.

I left.

I wandered around the forest, taking in the structure of the planet.

"Leslie?" I snapped around, shocked at who I heard.

"Sara." I breathed, throwing myself at her in a hug. She hugged be back.

"Where's Tyrane?" I asked. There was no way he let her out on her own.

"Away. I snuck out of the house." She replied. "I needed a change of scenery." She looked around. "Where's Seth?"

"Things were a little tense among the guys so I left them." I know I shouldn't lie to a mind-reader, but I wanted to sort out what happened in my head before I say anything out loud.

Sara smiled. "It wouldn't be the first time. There isn't enough room for their egos in that small room down there."

"Ryan's is probably the biggest one there."

Sara's smile grew slightly wider. Whether she was conscious of it or not, I'm not sure.

I grinned at her. "You like him, don't you?" I accused which made her flush a faint pink. She remained silent, which completely gave her away.

I laughed. "You do! Did you tell him?" I asked.

"Of course not. I can't say anything like that to him when I'm supposed to be getting married to Tyrane." Sara replied. A wave of relief rippled through me. Sara was back to herself. Tyrane hadn't brainwashed her.

"Anyway, you never directly told Seth that you loved him." she added. "All you did was kiss him in the dark part of the RV so you can't afford to talk."

I smiled to myself, the memory vivid in my mind.

"Come on. I want to see the group that's trying to stop my damnation." Sara chirped, walking back towards the small base.

I followed her reluctantly. We got to the hut that housed the stairs down to the room.

"You were angry leaving I take it." She guessed when she saw the hole in the side of it with parts singed.

"You could say that." I replied quietly.

Sara went down the stairs first. All eyes turned to the stairs when we came down.

"Hey guys." Sara greeted.

"Sara!" the other exclaimed. Ryan leapt over the table the maps were on and enveloped Sara in a huge hug, which almost suffocated her. She didn't seem particularly bothered however.

As Sara became surrounded by her 'heroes', I backed off. Instead, I looked over the maps that was laid out.

"She returns." Damien stood beside me. "I'm surprised. I expected there to be a search party before you came back."

"Get lost Damien. I'm in no mood for you." I hissed. "Go say hi to Sara while you have the chance to."

"I did. She wanted me to talk to you about the '_Seth crisis_'. You know lying to a mind reader is a stupid thing to do, right?"

I closed my fist on the table. "What do I have to do to make you go away?" I asked.

"Relax. I'm going now. I think I'll leave the emotional business to Sara. She's better at it than me." He left, and I stared down at the maps. The effort was wasted, because the words surrounding the plan were foreign.

I stared at the maps regardless, but my mind fell back to earlier. I prayed to whatever deity existed here that Seth and I didn't hate each other and it was only a hiccup. A stress related issue.

"Leslie?" I looked around at Liam. His blue eyes widened.

"Leslie, you're crying." he said worriedly. "What's wrong?" Dammit.

I brushed the moisture away with the heel of my hand. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Hang on, I'll get Seth."

"No." I hissed, but he was already gone.

Seth POV

Liam tugged on my arm, making me turn around.

"Leslie's crying." he said.

I looked up. Her face was blotchy, and she was rubbing her hand across her face, presumably wiping tears away.

"What's wrong with her?" Liam asked.

"She's fine. She's able to handle herself." I kept my eyes on her. We'll talk later, clear the air. I fought back the will to hug her and keep my mind on the task at hand: Sara.

Liam looked unsure, but nodded, returning his attention to Sara.

"Come on Leslie." Sara called, taking Leslie's eyes away from the map. I walked ahead up the stairs, making sure nobody was waiting for us at the top. Clear.

We walked home in complete silence, me leading the way and Sara and Leslie trailing me.

I thought over the incident from earlier with Leslie. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her expression in my mind. Complete fury. Nothing else. She even held a flame in her hand.

"Seth!" Sara yelled. I snapped out of my reverie and looked at Sara, only I was surrounded my blackness. I took a step forward, out of the tree I walked into the middle of.

"At least you went through it instead of hitting off it." She guessed.

Awkward silence.

Sara sighed. "Okay. I know there's something wrong here. I'm not an idiot. When we get home, I'm going to put you both into a room and you can sort it out." She told us. We nodded and I quickened my pace.

Mam and dad greeted Sara enthusiastically when we got in the door.

"I'll be back in a minute." She told them. "I'm just going to lock these two in a room so they can get talking."

We went upstairs into Leslie's room. Sara pushed us into the room and stood in the doorway.

"Now. Get talking and sort out this issue you two have. I swear, you're worse than two old women." She said and closed the door. "Scream at each other if it relieves the tension."

The door closed and the locks turned.

"The code is 9446 when you want to get out." She called through the door before disappearing.

"This is stupid." I stood up and went to the door after a half an hour's silence.

"Stupid? That's what you think of this as? Stupid?" Leslie questioned.

I whipped around. "Yes. I do. This whole thing is stupid. We should be planning how to get Sara out of this marriage, not counselling."

Leslie got to her feet. "I'm starting to think you don't want me here at all."

"If all you're going to do is create arguments, then I just might agree with you." I retorted coldly. I regretted what I said the second I finished saying it.

Leslie winced. "You know what?" she hissed. "I wish I never came here at all. Jack and I should have just left you in the desert house that time. It would have caused us a whole lot less trouble."

She picked up her bag and walked to the door.

I got to my feet. "Leslie I'm-"

"Save it Seth." She put the code into the pad beside the door and left, storming down the hall and down the stairs.

"I appreciate your hospitality, but I'm afraid I have to go now." I heard her say downstairs to my parents.

"But where will you go?" dad asked.

"I'll find somewhere." Leslie answered, her voice quivering.

"Tyrane won't be back soon. She can stay in the mansion with me." Sara offered. "I'm on my own anyways. I'll get her out if Tyrane comes."

"Would you be happy about that Leslie?" Mam asked.

"That sounds good." I heard her sniff, making my stomach flip. She's crying.

"It's nice to see you Sara. You too Leslie." The door closed and the house fell into silence.

In a burst of anger, I threw my fist at the wall, denting it considerably since behind the paint was pure steel.

The wall was my victim for the next ten minutes or so before I was interrupted by my parents.

"Seth, what happened?" mam asked, coming into Leslie's room.

I looked between the wall and her. "Relieving anger."

"Not that. With you and Leslie."

I looked away from her soft gaze guiltily. "We had a fight. Some things were said, she left."

"I'm sure this will all blow over. Your mother and I fought a lot when we first started dating. I think it's an Earth/Retha thing."

I looked to dad in surprise. "What?"

"We didn't tell Seth that yet Morgan." Mam whispered.

Dad laughed. "It's too late now." He turned to me. "Seth, I'm from Earth. Near enough to where Leslie came from."

I didn't ask how Sara knew before I did. She peered too far into dad's mind when she was twelve. I'm guessing that's what she found.

"Your mother crash landed on Earth while conducting an experiment with her friend. I found her, considering that it was on my father's land that she crashed. I helped her fix her ship. It wasn't that different from a tractor."

Dad continued to talk about the machinery he used on Earth, so I turned to my mother.

"Get some sleep. Leslie will come back when she's ready to, which shouldn't be long. Especially if she's anything like your father." She hugged me and pulled my dad out of the room. I looked around. Leslie had left some of her stuff in the room on her bed.

I walked out, afraid that I just might forget to leave the room.

Leslie POV

"Thanks Sara." I smiled weakly at her, standing outside the spare room in the mansion.

"It's no problem." She replied. "Anything I can do to help."

I stepped forward and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, assuringly.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Leslie." She whispered. "Seth does love you. The rebellion was only an excuse to be with you again."

I pulled back. "Thanks again."

She nodded. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

I went into the room and closed the door gently after me. I changed for bed and climbed under the large covers.

Slowly, I fell asleep, curling into a ball and keeping the covers against my chest, a small cocoon of warmth.

I was up early the following morning, and found a gym in the basement.

I had music playing in my ears and was fiercely beating a dummy, which could move and perform the same actions as a human, but was made out of rubber.

The more I beat it, the stronger it became, which meant a bigger challenge as the fight went on.

_Stop being pathetic Leslie. _I thought to myself. _You came to help Sara, not for your love life. Seth can be dealt with later._ I threw another kick. _When my temper cools._

I heard shouting from upstairs over my music. Taking out the earbuds, I stopped fighting and listened to what was going on.

"I shouldn't have to call you when I'm coming home. Why do you ask I should?" Tyrane asked. My heart skipped a beat. He's home early.

"Have you something to hide?"

"No. Of course not!" Sara replied. A thud echoed through the ground. I rushed upstairs, a flame in my hand ready to attack Tyrane, should I need to.

I got into the living room, and saw Tyrane supporting himself on the wall, Sara standing there, shocked.

"Tyrane, I-" Sara stuttered. He pushed himself off the wall and advanced on Sara.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled launching a fireball at Tyrane.

"Leslie don't!" Sara screamed. "You don't know what he can do!"

I heard the words, but they didn't process in my brain. I completely vented my anger on Tyrane, launching one fireball after another.

"That's _**enough**_!" Tyrane's voice boomed. I stopped moving unwillingly. This must be his power.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Tyrane approached me. My head unfroze.

"I'm surprised Seth let you out alone. Are you here spying for him?" Tyrane took my face is his hand. "Or is it just an innocent visit with a broken heart."

I pulled my face out of his hand. "If my heart was broken I'd be dead." I snapped. "I'm here to visit Sara. I haven't seen her in a while."

Tyrane looked from me to Sara, then back to me. "You know what. You can be Sara's maid of honour. I'm sure she'd love to have you at the wedding tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Tyrane smiled. "Yes. Tomorrow. Go tell your friends. Be back in here in two hours."

He turned to Sara. "Go tell your heroes the wedding is tomorrow."

Sara turned to the door, afraid to disobey.

"Oh, and Sara." Tyrane called. Sara stopped. "If you're not back in time, Leslie will know all about it. See you later darling."

Sara sprinted out the door, slamming it after her. Tyrane turned to me.

"Now, to lay down some ground rules."

My scream echoed through the mansion, and not a millimetre further.

**So, how was it?**

**That's the second chapter that ended with the sinister ways of Tyrane. Hmm. He really is evil.**

**Give me your opinions on Seth and Leslie's fight. I'd love to hear what you thought of it.**

**Love, Mistali**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya! How you guys doing?**

**I've got nothing to say today. Don't worry. I'll find something more gossipy to talk about for my next update.**

**Anywho, on with the chapter! CHARGE! **

**Chapter Six**

Sara's POV

I panted as I ran towards home. I ran in the door, calling for my family.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked alert.

"Leslie." I breathed. His eyes widened.

"Split up. You get the rest of the guys. I'm going into the house to get her."

"No. Seth, come to the base with me and the others. I only have two hours to get back." I pleaded.

Seth submitted, and we split up, going to different parts of town to gather the other six.

"Tyrane moved the wedding to tomorrow." I told them hesitantly.

Silence.

"What?" Ryan was first to speak. I flinched. He sounded so hurt.

"And Leslie?" Seth asked.

"Tyrane has her. If I'm not back within the two hours he's going to hurt her."

Looking at Seth tore me apart. He looked desperate to get to Leslie, but he knew he had to keep his mind on the mission.

I continued on nevertheless. "He wants Leslie to be a part of the wedding tomorrow."

Seth looked up, and I could hear plans flying around his mind, coming together piece by piece. He noticed me concentrate on his thoughts and shielded them.

_Sorry Sara. I want to figure this out first. I'll tell you when I figure it out._

"I'm going to go back before Tyrane does something to Leslie. See you guys tomorrow."

"We can't." Ryan said. I turned to him, my full attention solely on him.

"Why?"

"Tyrane's making sure none of us are going to get in to the wedding." He explained. "With security like that we'll be fried."

"Don't worry about that. I'll get you in. You won't like it, but there's isn't much choice." I linked all of the guys' hands together. "Now, transform into a girl. A decent one." Ryan changed, and the rest of them followed, his power flowing among all of them. They all turned into girls.

"You can't be serious." Shane's cowboy accent stood out the most.

I bit down on my lip to keep from laughing. If I laughed, then they definitely wouldn't do tomorrow.

"How exactly are we going to go around holding hands all day?" Damien asked, shaking them off.

"Well then figure out your own way in." I told him.

"Don't worry. We will." Ryan hugged me. "I'll bring you back to the mansion. Can't have big vicious monsters eating you along the way."

Seth rolled his eyes. Damien tutted.

"Seriously? Vicious monsters?" he questioned.

"Leave him alone." Liam said. "He's nervous enough as it is."

"Liam, go get the plans from net door. Damien, the artillery." Seth ordered, saving Ryan some pride. "Ryan, be quick. We need to tune our planning." He looked at me. "Don't worry Sara. We'll get you out of the wedding. You and Leslie."

Ryan kept the pace slow as we walked back to the mansion. It was difficult to ignore his thoughts, they were so loud.

"So Sara...I was thinking..." he started, taking my hand nervously.

I smiled. His hand was shaking.

"When all this is over, do you, well, you and I, eh... Hang on. Let me start again."

"Yes Ryan, I'll go out with you when all if this is over." I agreed before he broke down with nerves.

He sighed with relief. "That's fantastic." He hugged me tightly.

His watch beeped. I looked down at it.

"I have to be back in fifteen minutes!" I exclaimed. "I'm over half an hour away!"

Ryan changed, now a bike.

"Get on. We can be there in ten." I climbed on, and Ryan took off at a high speed.

We were outside the mansion shortly after. Ryan turned back to his natural form.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead. "Good luck with the wedding." He added louder, winked at me, then left.

Trying to suppress my smile, I walked in the front door of the mansion.

"Ah, Sara. Nice if you to come home." Tyrane greeted, drying his hands in a towel. I noticed a red stain on the white fabric. My heart skipped a beat.

"Where's Leslie?" I asked.

"Sleeping. You can see her later. Now, come join me for lunch."

I nodded, my mind scanning the house for Leslie's thoughts.

Nothing.

Leslie POV

My energy was beginning to dissipate the more I continued to launch my jet of fire steel door.

Laughing echoed around the room. I spotted a speaker in the corner of the room, a camera lodged underneath it.

"_Tell me Leslie. When exactly are you going to give this up?_" Tyrane asked.

"When I get out." I hissed, and the anger that sparked in me, I made the fire hotter and accelerated the speed of the fire jet.

"_So I take it your injuries aren't hindering you. Hmm._"

"I can handle a little pain." Truth was, I was in agony. My back and calves was pulsing after he whipped it with a strap earlier. He got my face too, but I don't think that was intentional. He wants my face to be clear for my job as the maid of honour tomorrow.

Overhead, the sprinklers came on, extinguishing my fire. I dropped my hands and let the water run across me, somewhat cleaning the cuts across my back and legs.

"Here's my plan Leslie. I let you out, but I'll make sure that you won't be able to do anything for weeks." I saw the same bloodied whip looped in his hand.

I stood warily, waiting for his move. Suddenly, I fell to my knees and fell forward so my knuckles were pinned to the ground. My body felt like it was extremely heavy, so heavy I couldn't move it.

I bit down on my lip as pain tore through my body. I wouldn't scream for him. Not again.

The tiles were still cold against my face, even through I've been lying in the same place for I don't know how long; I kept falling in and out of consciousness. My breathing was slow and shallow.

"Finally, you wake up. You slept the whole evening, night and morning away." Tyrane commented, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I forced myself to sit up, despite the screaming pain in my body, then got to my feet. A wave of dizziness blurred my vision, but it soon returned.

"I hope you know now when to give up." Tyrane said. "I like you Leslie. I really do. Your determination and enthusiasm is overwhelming. It's a pity you're from another planet. It corrupts the planet we have here."

"It's people like you that corrupt it." I hissed, my hand against the wall across the room from him to keep me balanced.

Tyrane's mouth turned down in a frown. "I'll let that one slide. Come on. It's time for you to get ready for the wedding. Sara is upstairs waiting for you." I walked out of the room, keeping my body as straight as possible to show no fear that I might have felt.

The stairs were a little tough to handle, but I climbed up them with help of the railing beside me.

Tyrane stood at the top, looking down the rest of the stairs at me amused.

"You're defiant too. Are you sure you're going to be able to stand later? Weddings in this area can last a while. At least four hours." He smiled. I hate that smile.

"I'll be fine." Thinking about it now, I wasn't so confident. I can barely hold my own balance. How will I be able to stand throughout the whole wedding? My legs are killing me as it is.

Tyrane nodded and walked ahead. I finished the stairs and followed him down the corridor to large double doors.

"You go in." Tyrane walked away. The doors slid open when I approached them. The brightness on the other side blinded in, and I walked in.

The first person I saw was Sara, who was dressed in a t-shirt and PJ pants, looking about worriedly.

"Oh Leslie." She breathed, rushing towards me and hugging me. I half leaned my weight against her, desperate to keep balanced.

"Are you ok?" I asked. It was Sara we were saving. I had to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine." She replied. "You're the one who's hurt. Come here." She led me to the bathroom and put be sitting on a stool, then dampened a cloth in warm water. Then, gently, she cleaned the cuts, one by one. I remembered doing this very thing for Seth when he fought Tyrane last week at his house.

"Ryan and I are going out when all of this is over." Sara smiled, attempting to make conversation so my mind doesn't drift off to darker, more destructive things.

I smiled. "He finally grew a pair and asked you out."

"Sort of. It was quite funny how he managed to though."

Sara explained to me how Ryan got her on her own and tried to ask her out, but would have had a nervous breakdown if she hadn't helped him.

Sara lightened my spirits a bit. My small smile remained, and I imagined what Ryan would be like on the date.

"Miss Sara, you're to get dressed now in order to get to the wedding ceremony at a decent time." a woman said, peering around the door of the bathroom.

Sara nodded. "Okay."

The woman looked from Sara to me. "I have your maid of honour dress also. Shower away the blood and get dressed." She said, then left.

Sara pointed out where everything was to me. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

I got out of my ripped bloody clothes, left them in a pile on the floor and showered. It was nice to have the heated water run over my body after spending hours lying on a cold floor caked in my own blood.

When I finished, I quickly dried off, then put a robe on that was hanging on the back of the door.

Slowly, I opened the door and peeked out. Sara's hair was being tied up into a high, tight bun to free her face.

She noticed me looking out and smiled at me positively.

"Yours is beside mine." She told me. "Fresh underwear on the desk beside it." She pointed to them to confirm it. Beside the underwear was green tights and darker green flats. My shoulders sagged when I remembered I had green Converse at home that would work perfectly. I pulled it off for Jack and Alex's wedding, why not this one?

I noticed Sara's white dress hanging off a hook on the wall, and my pale green one beside it. It covered half of my neck, and had short sleeves and was short in length. Sara's had a similar design, except it covered less of her neck and more of her arms.

"You need to cover that cut on your face." The woman, a maid perhaps, from before said, gesturing to the mark on my cheek.

I nodded, playing along. It was better to go along with what they wanted, and wait until the boys started the riot to begin fighting.

I got dressed, dried out my hair so it fell down just at my shoulders. The dress colour brought out the little tan I had on my skin, and also emphasised the swirl of emotions that played games on my facial features.

The maid left, leaving Sara to wait to be called. She looked through her mirror to my turned back, where I was silently criticising the parts of me that were out of place.

She stood up and walked to me, stopping right behind me and looking over my shoulder.

"Don't worry Leslie. You look perfect." She smiled assuringly. I should be the one soothing her. I'm not the one that's in the dire situation.

An hour later, another, older woman appeared at the door. "Come now, the ceremony will be starting soon."

I noticed a flicker of panic cross Sara's face, but she immediately replaced it with a smile. "Okay. I'm coming now. Let me just do some final touches."

The woman nodded. "I'll be waiting down the corridor. Don't be long."

The door closed, and Sara waited for her to go down the corridor before making rapid movements.

"What's wrong?"

"Seth and the others are meant to be here by now. I can't sense their thoughts." Sara replied, looking out from the balcony.

"You go. I'll stay here and wait for them. They can work their plan with me. Tell her that I got sick or something." I suggested.

Sara didn't look convinced however. I took her shoulders. "Listen to me. This plan is going to go ahead, even if it's not as flawlessly as we'd like. If something happens, we'll just change it to suit us." I think I was convincing myself more than I was her.

Sara nodded. I hugged her. "I'll see you whenever I see you."

Sara left and closed the door after her, enveloping the room in silence.

I sat on the balcony, and waited.

**Seth 3****rd**** Person POV:**

"Seth, go ahead. I can handle things here!" Shane called from across the field, launching ice shards to robots that advanced on them. "Bring the others with you. I'll join you when I'm done here."

"I'll stay here too. I have an advantage." Liam added, jumping back after turning one of the human shaped robots into a ball of steel.

Seth nodded and turned his attention to Ethan, Damien, Oliver and Ryan, who each were fighting a robot. "Let's go! They'll catch up." The three finished their enemy and ran ahead with Seth, all towards the mansion.

Liam crushed another robot, just as Shane turned one to ice before smashing it to pieces.

"I hope they make it." Liam commented, just as Shane launched an ice javelin across Liam's shoulder.

"So do I. For Seth's sake." Shane agreed.

Nearby, Seth, Ryan, Damien, Oliver and Ethan took cover behind a large bush and looked over the map.

"What now Seth? Sara's probably gone by now." Ryan asked, looking towards the building. Seth threw thoughts around in his head. Occasionally he would look over to the mansion, then back at his map.

"Stick to the plan for now. If she isn't there, then we'll just have to find another way in." he answered. "Probably where the main ceremony is going to be held."

Seth pulled them through the wall and snuck around the outside of the mansion until they were under the balcony of Sara's room. Overhead, nobody could be seen.

"Sara!" Ryan hissed an loud as he dared. No response. He called her again, with the same outcome.

"We're going to have to go around." Seth said. "Oliver, can you see where they are?"

Oliver closed his eyes, his breathing slowing. "Sara is on the way to the ceremony hall and...oh."

Seth's eyes snapped to Oliver, who stood rigid. A wave of fear flooded through Seth's whole body.

"What Oliver?" His voice was more forceful than he meant it to be.

"Leslie's upstairs unconscious. Someone put her into bed. She looks like she's sleeping, but there's a rag on the pillow beside her." Oliver answered. "Otherwise she's fine. No physical injuries or signs or duress."

Seth visibly relaxed. "We'll get her later. Where's Tyrane?"

"Waiting for Sara. The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes."

"How exactly to you plan on launching this work of heroism or yours?" Damien asked, cocking an eyebrow at Seth.

"I'll tell you when I know." Seth replied and went back the way they came.

As they walked, Seth's mind fell back to Leslie. Who knocked her out and put her to bed? Well, he can find out as soon as this ordeal is over, right after he apologises for being an absolute idiot.

"Seth, looks like our show is running early. Sara's already walking down the aisle." Ethan commented, looking into the hall through the window beside them.

Seth got to his feet. "Looks like we'll be using the window then."

**Leslie's POV**

I woke up with a serious headache. Pulling my mind back together was tough, but I managed to delve into my memory. What the hell happened? I was sitting on the balcony, heard a commotion outside the wall of the mansion, when a cloth was pressed to my face then...nothing.

I got out of bed and put on my black canvas shoes instead. It's a good job blood isn't so visible on black. That would be quite worrisome.

Reality slapped me on the face.

"Sara! Dammit!" I ran out of the room and down the corridor, following the echoing voices. As I got closer, the voices got louder, and I realised that there was a fight below. Seth.

That thought pushed me on. I took the stairs in twos, nearly tripping down them several times.

I got into the front, where guests were running out from the ceremony and out the front door. Naturally, I went in the opposite direction to them.

Along the way, I ran into Terice and Morgan. Terice grabbed my arms and pulled me against her. "Leslie. I'm so glad you're safe. You need to get in there. Seth and the others need all the help they can get."

"I'm going there now. Where are you going?"

"To find Tyrane's parents. They weren't there, so chances are that they don't know about this." Morgan answered. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

I nodded and let them go, going towards the fighting.

As I crossed the doorstep, and was immediately ambushed by waxy skinned people.

"Not this time." Shane cut in front of me and launched ice-shards at them. They collapsed, wires askew.

"Leslie!" Liam threw his arms around me and hugged me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm just after waking up from an attack. Where's the rest?"

"Inside. We were their cover while they went ahead." Shane answered. "How were you attacked?"

"Someone put a rag to my nose and mouth. Knock out gas I think. I'm fine though."

"Sorry to interrupt the catch-up, but shouldn't we be helping the others?" Liam asked.

Without another word, I bolted towards the fight. A robot went to attack Damien from behind, put I launched a flame at it, knocking it off course.

"Leslie!" Ethan greeted, his hands holding a robot's head, while a different robot straddled his back. He twisted the head sharply, breaking the metal.

"Hey Leslie!" Ryan greeted, back-to-back with Sara, who was throwing robots against walls. The pair were so happy, it looked almost cliché.

I threw more fire at robots, melting them to puddles.

"Leslie!" Damien shouted. "To your right!"

I looked over my shoulder, and saw Seth was grounded, with Tyrane kneeling on his chest punching him. Seth put up a weak fight, and just when I looked properly I saw Seth's golden blonde hair tinted in red. Blood.

I shoved a robot away with a flame smothered hand and ran for Seth. I tackled Tyrane from the side, knocking him off Seth.

"Keep your filthy hands off him." I hissed, choking him with one hand, my other right over his heart. Tyrane laughed.

"I was wondering when you were going to come to his rescue." He said. "You took long enough."

I ignited my hands and started punching him, holding no energy back.

"This is for everything you done to us." I roared between punches. Tyrane looked a mess, and I realised that I had been endlessly hitting him for ten minutes straight.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. I fought against Damien, but he drenched my hands in water.

"Stop it Leslie. Seth's badly hurt." I stopped moving. When he was sure I wasn't going to lash out, he let me go and I went to Seth, who's head was cushioned on a hoodie.

Even though Seth's head was wrapped in bandage, blood still seeped through and stained the fabric of the hoodie. A woman was beside him, putting him in the proper position and checking his pulse.

I fell down to my knees beside Seth, my whole body weak.

"Tyrane hit his head off one of the tables." Ethan told me, crouching down to my level. "My dad will be back in a minute with the equipment. They don't want to move him in case they do any damage. They'll bring him back to my house when they have him stabilised."

I didn't realise I was crying until he used his sleeve to wipe the drops away and cleaned my nose. My face flushed in embarrassment, but I ignored it. Sara was on the other side of Seth with Ryan, her head on his shoulder. She wasn't crying, but I could see the fear in both her and Ryan.

Ethan's dad came back with a trolley full of equipment.

"Come on. Let's go. You can come to my house and wait for Seth to come later with the rest." He turned to the others. "Does that sound good?"

They nodded. Sara stood. "I've to go change first."

"I'll go with her." Ryan said, taking Sara's hand. "Then we'll go back to yours."

Ethan nodded. "Okay. Be careful."

I curled up in the large armchair, soaking in the heat of the fire across the room. I had to stay at a distance away from it, because if I got too close, my body would absorb it and give me extra energy, something I really wasn't in the mood for having.

I was close to falling asleep when the front door swung open. Ethan went to the door first and spoke to his parents.

"Seth wait." Ethan's father called, coming into the living room after the blonde.

Seth looked at me, and I threw myself at him, my arms wrapping around him.

"Eh, sorry. Who are you?" he asked, pulling back. I stared up into his confused eyes. Ethan and his parents came into the room.

"I'm sorry Leslie. Seth has amnesia. He can't remember anything for the last year."

"...what?"

**Dun-dun-duuuunnnn! Since the fight scene was crappy, I added in a twist to make the chapter more drama filled. Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you cutiedoll for coming forward so quickly and telling me about your 'friend'. '**_**Friend**_**', I've nothing more to say to you, gadaí.**

**Just to let people know, cutiedoll that's on FF didn't personally do this, but it was her 'friend' who stole her FF name. *****Sighs***** Now that the little piece of drama in my real life is gone, it's time to go back to my fantasy one. **

**Oh wow, Alexander Ludwig (Seth) and Josh Hutcherson (Ryan) in the Hunger Games. What did you guys think of it? I couldn't get enough of the movie. Can't wait for the sequel, Catching Fire (which should be out around November). Let me know what you think.**

**This chapter could be a high T with innuendoes and such but don't worry, nothing M will be written about, but merely implied. Mentioned possibly.**

Chapter Seven

"Seth has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything from the past year." Ethan's mother explained.

I stepped backwards. "Please tell me I'm in a dream. I'm dreaming. There's no way this is happening." I choked. "Please..."

Liam stood and pulled me against him, gently soothing me. I gripped his shirt in my fists, refusing to believe what I was told.

Seth looked around Liam. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"

I shoved tears away with the heel of my hand and shook my head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I answered.

He nodded. "Okay. I'm Seth by the way. What's your name?" He held out his hand to me. I gently shook it.

"Leslie."

"Leslie. I heard that name before..." I stared at him, willing him to remember, but he dismissed the thought. "I'm thinking of something else. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Leslie." He turned to Sara. "Come on, are we going home?"

Sara nodded. "I'll see you later." She murmured to Ryan before looking at me.

"Have you somewhere to stay?" she asked. _Play along._

"Uh...no. I-I haven't." I answered.

Sara held out a hand to me. "Come on. You can stay with us. We have a spare room. You can stay there as long as you want."

I nodded, stepping forward and taking her hand. She squeezed mine tightly. _Everything's going to be ok. Seth is going to remember. I'm going to pry through his mind in the morning and fix what's wrong with his memory._

Seth led the way out the door, sparing Sara and I a confused glance.

"So, what are your fighting skills like Leslie?" Seth asked, walking alongside me.

I pulled up a smile, pretending everything was ok.

"I suppose I can fight good enough. That's after I scald your ass first." I created a flame, illuminating Seth's face with it in the night. Seth lifted his hand and slipped it through the flame in amazement.

"You should fight Sara's friend Damien. I'd love to see you make him evaporate." He grinned, his eyes glowing. I swallowed down the food that was slowly rising up from my stomach.

"I bet you couldn't beat me in a fight." Seth smirked cockily. He pretended to go for me, but I caught his wrist. It was actually him that taught me that move one evening when we were bored. I continued the move, twisting his arm and kicking his legs from under him, sending him toppling.

"I'm that good I can even do it in a dress." I smirked, holding out my hand to help him up.

Seth took my hand and pulled me down into the grass underfoot. "Your trainer should have taught you never to drop your guard in front of a fallen enemy. They'll always come back and bite you in the ass."

I flushed at the prospect of it.

Seth looked into my face inquisitively. "Are you getting a fever?"

From across the way, Sara was laughing. Anything could be funny after the tension that made up most of today and yesterday.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a little flushed."

"Flushed?" Seth smirked, looking up at his sister. "Like when Sara sees Ryan?"

Sara stopped laughing. "Do not!"

"Do too. Don't deny it Sara. It's obvious you like him. You know he dreams about you, right?" Seth asked. I got to my feet. Seth turned his back to me and put his shoulder into my stomach, slinging me over him.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm carrying you." He answered. I slouched, then noticed a bulge is his jeans pocket. I smirked.

"Are you just happy to see me or do you not own a bag?" I asked, pointing to the offending object. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. My gloves. He took them from me in the taxi. My stomach lurched.

Seth stared at them, and I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. He recognised the gloves. There was no doubting that.

I looked at Sara, who was reading his mind. She didn't notice me watch her.

I dropped off Seth's shoulder, and watched him curiously.

"Seth, are you okay?" I asked, stooping down so I could look into his eyes, see if I could make out any thoughts myself.

"I know these gloves. I've seen them before." He murmured. He gave them to me. "These yours?"

"Yeah." I took the gloves from him and put them on.

We went home, and I went upstairs to change while Sara told her parents what happened after Seth disappeared to his lab to create something powerful.

I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and put other canvas on. I then left for Seth's lab to see if he was still up for a fight.

I knocked on the door, which opened soon after. Seth grinned when he saw me and stood aside to let me in. I walked in carefully, aware that something in here could kill me.

"Just give me a minute. I'm nearly finished." He told me, closing the door and sat at his countertop where he was working over a tiny wire.

"What are you making?" I asked, walking over to the desk.

"Twin microchips." He answered, finishing them. He then turned to me, stood and took my pendant into his hand, the other at the back to lift it over my head. His fingers brushed my skin, sending a warm wave through my skin. I slighting leaned back against his hand, relishing the familiar touch.

Seth's hand moved from the necklace to the back of my neck, then drew me to him.

Steadily, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"I know there's something between us. I've just yet to figure it out. For now, I want to keep you with me." He murmured.

I stepped back and gave him a smile.

"You don't have to worry about that. I won't be leaving anytime soon." I promised. "You'll have to do your worst to get rid of me."

Seth took my shoulders and stared right into my eyes. "I know I'm missing part of my memory Leslie. You don't have to pretend everything's ok."

My grin dropped. "What? How do you know?"

He smiled. "I overheard Sara talking to my parents. You hardly thought I was oblivious, did you?" He laughed.

I stared at him. He stroked my cheek. "Don't look so upset Leslie. Sara's mind is really strong. She'll have me working again my morning."

"Until then, I'm going to install this into your necklace. I'm afraid to take it off you. I might be unable to restrain myself."

"Unable to..." I drifted off, going scarlet.

Seth winked. "I'm quite tuned into everyone else. I know you're my girlfriend. For a while now actually. I'm just wondering what stage we're at. Until then, I'm going to have to be good."

I sat on the stool beside him and handed him the necklace, willing my mind to remain clear. Knowing my luck, I'm within Sara's mind reading radius.

Seth planted the ship in the back of the necklace, then put one in his own. "It's a little easier to find each other this way rather than just hot and flashing."

"Okay. Just hurry up. I want to fight." I answered, putting my chin on my fist.

Seth smiled, concentrating on his work.

"That move you used on me earlier, I taught it to you, didn't I?" Seth asked, standing back after I successfully blocked an attack.

I grinned, holding my arms up in defense against a sudden attack. "Of course. You hardly thought I could teach myself. The last time I tried teaching myself to fight I put a dent in my wall and landed on my butt."

I swiped at the back of his knees, tripping him over, then stepped back, waiting for him to get up for his returning move.

**Sara's POV**

"How are they?" Ryan asked, coming down the corridor to where I was peeking through the doorway of Seth's training room.

"Leslie's better. She's much happier in comparison to earlier. I think she's trying to live every moment with him in case something happens." I replied, smiling to him. "Seth knows more than he let on."

"Are you going to go into his head now?" Ryan asked. "That way he'd have the night to recover from your prodding around."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Prodding around?"

He smirked. "Yes. Prodding around. Don't tell me you're not tempted to see what goes on in Seth's head and tell Leslie all about it."

A sudden wave of images flooded my mind. I pushed them away, disgusted.

"You okay?" Ryan asked when I grimaced.

"I don't think I have to prod around. These two are graphically disgusting."

He grinned. "This could make good bribery."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't fight the smile. "I'm going to go into his mind now. Do you mind staying and delaying distractions? I really need to concentrate on this."

**Leslie POV**

"I...I'm not afraid of you." I stuttered, creating a flame. Seth advanced on me, a triumphant smirk on his lips. He's making fighting him quite difficult.

We were playing a game. Seth and I were in an epic final battle, and well, Seth was winning.

Seth slapped the palm of my hand, extinguishing my fire. Oh.

"You really make it too easy." He laughed like a madman. "How would you like me to defeat you? Keep in mind, anything you choose will be vicious and bloody."

Every step her took towards me, I stepped backwards until I was against the wall. I breathed slowly, deeply, my chest rising and falling.

"You're all mine now, princess." He smirked, smug. He put a hand to the wall and brought my attention to his hand. What was he doing?

He drew his hand along my stomach, then slipped his hand through the material and through the layers of skin. I gasped, my body going rigid. I could feel his hand brushing my nerves, yet nothing moved inside me. It was a ghost sensation.

"Odd, isn't it?" he asked. He tickled my spinal cord. "Now imagine if I was to grab this tiny little thing and wrench it out of your body." My hand gripped his t-shirt tightly and I tried to control my breathing as his hand touched my lungs.

Seth smirked. "This could go two ways. I could kill you..." He grazed my thumping heart. "Or I could make you mine." His hand left my body and took the loops in my shorts.

I breathed out, the tension draining from my muscles. Seth returned to his normal character (_**see what I did there? XD**_) , and took me into his arms. "Hey, are you okay? I got really into character there and kind of got carried away."

I nodded, pushed my hair back off my face, then grinned. "That was sort of awesome. It felt like adrenaline was going to start flowing through my bloodstream."

Seth suddenly blinked, as if a bright light went into his eyes. I frowned. "Seth?"

He shook out his head, then focused his eyes on me. He grinned, then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What happened to you?" I returned. "You spaced out for a second."

"What do you mean?" he asked. I looked over to the door where Sara was standing with a smile.

_His memory is fixed. Nothing's wrong._ She smiled. I turned back to Seth.

"Your memory's back?"

"Back? I lost it?" he asked. He looked back over the last few hours, and realisation hit him.

"Yeah. You lost your memory. Sara fixed it though." I smiled, relieved that he was back to normal.

He looked to the door. "Thanks Sara." He looked to Ryan, who was standing behind her, gawking over her shoulder with a grin.

"Did you grow the balls to ask her out yet?" Seth asked with a smirk. Oh that smirk...

"I have!" Ryan replied defensively.

Sara turned to Ryan. "Actually, if I remember right, it was I-" Ryan kissed her quickly, cutting her off from whatever she was going to say.

Seth yawned. "I'm dead tired. I'm heading to bed. You coming?" he asked. The innocence came up in him and his cheeks flushed. "I didn't mean it like that."

I rolled my eyes and stretched my arms over my head. "I know what you meant. Don't worry." I pecked his cheek. "Get some sleep. We've all had a long day. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded and went out of the room towards his bedroom. I turned to Ryan and Sara. "You two be good now. I know you're newly together and such, but don't let it go to your head. Fight once in a while. It helps."

Sara smiled and hugged me before I left for bed. "Thanks for all you've done Leslie. I really appreciate it."

"I was just keeping my promise. It's Seth and the boys you have to thank. They done most of the work. All I did was get slashed to pieces after an emotional breakdown." I replied and left for bed.

I woke again for the third time in the night. I wasn't having any nightmares, I just couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, forcing sleep to take over my body, but it wouldn't work.

I got out of bed and padded downstairs to the kitchen to try and cool my overheating body. There, Ryan was in his meditating state on the coffee table, completely relaxed. Today was a long one on him too.

I sat on the kitchen counter, thinking. The metal was cold against my bare legs, but the cold soon disappeared under the heat of my body. I must ask Terice about it in the morning. I returned to my thoughts, frowning. There was something that was keeping me from sleeping. That much was obvious. But the question was, what was bothering me?

"You can't settle down for the night either?" Ryan's voice projected from the living room. I looked towards him, not wavering. His eyes were still closed, his muscles still serene.

"I can't fully relax either. My mind is flying around the place. My thoughts are crawling over each other, all trying to grab my attention." I never heard him speak like that before. That must be what meditation does to him. Releases his inner poet.

"What seems to be the most prominent one?" I asked, taking a drink.

"I want Tyrane to pay for what he done to us. What he got isn't enough."

As a result of what he done to Sara, and the viciousness towards me in the basement, Tyrane was jailed with a 10 year sentence. Sara and the rest of the family were compensated: their debt was cleared and they were promised any experiments they were working on would be almost fully funded. The boys were compensated too, each of them a variety of ways within the power of Tyrane's powers. His parents held a lot of power. I was compensated too. I now owned a ship of my own, and Seth was teaching me how to fly it. Oh, and my own clothes considering I was always borrowing from Sara.

A sigh brushed through my lips. "I agree, but we can't do anything about it."

Ryan opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "Would you be willing to bet?"

I felt my brows furrowing. "What have you in mind?"

Ryan came alive, getting off the coffee table and stretching out his joints. Their cracking echoed through the room. "Why don't we pay a little visit to our dearest friend while he's in prison? You can rid yourself of excess energy."

"Ryan, I'm not sure..."

"Don't you want to seek revenge for what he has done? I'm furious about what he done to Sara. If I wasn't so experienced at meditating, I would have blown a fuse already. Do you not feel the same about what he done to Seth? Made him lose his memory, even if it was only temporary?" I focused my eyes on the glass in my hand. Ryan is right. Tyrane deserves every amount of misery Ryan and I could throw at him. And his powers were blocked once he was arrested.

A smile appeared on my face, but not a happy one. It was more like a smirk that an animal wore when it knew its prey is doomed.

"Give me a minute to get dressed." I answered, finished the last of my drink and got off the counter.

Minutes later I was downstairs, dressed in my new, dark clothes. My pants were fitted to my dimensions, so they weren't skin tight, but they followed my figure. The same with my vest and jacket. My boots were really light and soft soled. Perfect for the occasion.

**Ryan POV:**

Honestly, I didn't expect Leslie to go through with this, but now that I look at her, I'm glad she did. I've seen the cuts on her back. This will even things out for her.

We didn't speak as we walked to the prison through the forest. Leslie was expressionless. Occasionally I would smile, remembering Sara catching me when I was doing something stupid.

Sara. The best thing that could have ever happened to me. Well, so far.

"We're here." I heard Leslie murmur, taking in the walls of the prison. She looked at me. "What could you transform into to get us in?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Turning into flies seem to be the best thing. All we have to do is stay away from zappers and others until we get in."

Rustling took our eyes from the building to the bush beside us. Damien appeared, stepping into the clearing.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked.

He smirked, unfazed. "I could ask you the same thing."

Ethan dropped from a tree overhead silently and straightened to his full height. "Hey guys." He greeted.

Louder rustling came from my left. Liam and Shane pushed through the green, a long shard of crystallised ice in Shane's hand ready to slaughter anyone who came near him or Liam.

"Well isn't this ironic?" he commented, bringing the shard down by his side. "Looks like we're all here for the same reason."

Oliver stumbled over the shrubbery, turning our attention to him.

"Oliver? You're here too?" I questioned. No offense to the guy, but I didn't think he'd have the guts to do anything to Tyrane.

"Of course. It's obvious that he deserves more than he got." Oliver replied. "It seems like everyone else agrees."

"Leslie?" I turned, and saw Seth walk through a large tree, literally, while Sara stepped around it.

"I thought you were at home in bed." Leslie replied.

"I couldn't sleep. Looks like nobody else could either." He answered, looking at the rest of us.

"Are you ok?" Liam asked timidly, which reminded me that the others weren't awake that Seth's memory was back to normal.

Seth smiled with appreciation. "I'm fine. Sara fixed everything up. You've nothing to worry about."

"We weren't worrying." Ethan grinned. Seth cocked an eyebrow. I saw Leslie's face flush and she looked away. I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile. For someone who puts on a tough exterior, she's such a girl.

"So what are we going to do from here?" Damien asked, leaning against the tree trunk beside him.

"I think we should go home and forget this ever happened." Liam opted, taking Shane's shard and putting an iron hilt on it before handing it back.

I cocked my own eyebrow. Did those two always act so close? I shook out my head. It's irrelevant.

"Agreed." Ethan piped up.

"Same here." Oliver voiced.

"So it's decided then. This night never happened. We all stayed in bed and completely forgot about Tyrane and our revenge plot." Seth took Leslie's hand. "Let's go home."

Everyone turned away to return to their own homes. I came up behind Sara and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't go yet. I want to bring you somewhere while we have a bright night."

I heard Sara's smile in her voice. "Okay then." She turned her head and pecked my cheek. "Lead the way."

**And that's that. Let me know what you think. I know I gave Seth's memory back pretty quickly, but I didn't have much of a storyline with his lack of memory. It was mainly to show Seth and Leslie's relationship in a friendship light, instead of a continuous romantic one. In exchange, Ryan and Sara's romantic relationship was highlighted.**

**I also brought in some Shane/Liam. I'm not sure if it's romantic or just close friendship. Tell me what you think. I'd love to know.**

**I'm starting to get a writer's block, so updating could be a difficult thing to do unless something strikes me. Don't lose faith though. Something will happen.**

**After this, I'm thinking of tackling another Harry Potter story. Don't worry, it isn't another dramatic Malfoy/OC story. I'm finished with those. If you're a Hermione/Fred fan, keep an eye out. I have an idea in mind and am starting it today.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Love,  
>Mistali<strong>


	8. Author's Note: A Year's Leave

Authors Note

I know, I know. Another authors note. Don't worry though, there's no drama llama's in my life at the minute. I was just doing some extreme thinking about Extra-Terrestrial 2, and have come to the conclusion that it's best I take a year out from fanfiction, starting today. I'm going to put a reminder on my phone right now that I am to have a new chapter on this date, 2013. There's several reasons for this:

1. This year is an important year for me. I have my Leaving Cert at the end of the year and have a lot of work to do before June next year.

2. I do a lot of swimming and water-polo. I could also be doing Lifeguard training so I would have a job when I go to college in Dublin.

3. My computer has completely crashed and I'm unable to back it up and restore the system, so at the moment I'm working on my mam's laptop, which I only get on every once in a while. However, I do have the files on a USB key, so if I find a stray computer somewhere while I'm bored, I'll try and write.

4. I have absolutely no inspiration. I've been thinking of the next step since I posted my last chapter and have been pulling up only blanks. I will promise you though, that what you have read already in the story is only Part One. There's a whole new part coming up, and we shall be seeing Tyrane again. Look forward to that.

5. I have to learn how to drive. That might sound normal to you guys, but I'm scared of driving (don't ask why. It's beyond me), so that's going to take a while. Progress is being made though! I'm now able to drive a sit-on lawnmower. That's an accomplishment (for me at least).

I'm so sorry that this had to happen. Again. I realise I've done this before in _Hate That I Love You_ but I couldn't leave you guys hanging anymore.

I love you guys loads. Thank you so much for the support even though I don't update as much as a good author could.

Lots of love

Mistali

xxx


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Guess who this is? Mistali! Hi! *waves*. Did you miss me? Probably not. I'm sorry this wasn't up yesterday. Technical difficulties delayed me. An****d I had the chapter ready and all especially for yesterday too.**

**To give an update as to what I went on hiatus for:**

**1. My Leaving Cert is finally over! It went okay, but it was a long three weeks of pure studying. Hopefully I'll get what I'm looking for in August.**

**2. Because of the above matter, water polo and swimming stopped. My college that I'm hoping to go to has an Olympic sized pool beside it so I can go there as swim to my hearts content when I'm not doing college stuff.**

**3. My computer is fixed! I got a new hard drive installed for Christmas just gone so now I'm a happy bunny to have my baby working again.**

**4. Obviously, I got my inspiration back.**

**5. I learned to drive! Well, mostly. My dad is teaching me in his car (Honda CRV, newer model if you're curious), and I'm driving up and down my lane and through the neighbouring forest/horse track so I'm happy enough with that. My dad is taking some time off work soon now that Ireland has some good weather (finally!), so I'm going to steal some of his time and finish up so I can get a provisional licence.**

_**And that's the end of our author update.**_

**Anywho, I was thinking. If you guys were interested, I was going to make a Twitter profile for my FF account so I could put updates up about my stories and the progress and to get you guys more involved in it. You could be my inspiration, not just for this fandom, but any that you're a part of. I'd love to talk to you guys more. Let me know what you think. I'll put up a poll, or you can message me with your thoughts.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Eight:

"_Leslie!" I jerked up out of bed at the sound of my name being screamed. I was in my old room on Earth, only this time the ceiling was shrouded my dirty black smoke. It streamed in from around my door, and in through the keyhole._

"_LESLIE!" Alex. Alex is in trouble. I jumped out of bed and momentarily noticed that I was in the white clothes that Seth, Sara and I wore when we were captured by Burke before. What the hell? Alex screamed again and I darted towards the door, throwing it open. When I did, fire jumped at me, physically pushing me back. I fell onto my back, and the door slammed shut again, locking itself._

"_God dammit." I cursed. I got up again and tried the door. It wouldn't open, so I used the already existing fire outside my door to burn it down. I watched the fire engulf the door, and impatiently waited for the wood to turn to ash so I could get out, but with a wisp, the fire disappeared and the door remained intact, with only minor burns on it._

"_HELP!" Sara._

"_Let me out of here NOW!" I heard myself scream. I don't know what I was screaming at. I just did it._

"_Or else what?" I turned, almost twisting my ankle in the process. "In case you haven't noticed, not even your own element can help you." Tyrane. He stood there in his jail clothes, his hands clasped behind his back and his expression utterly calm. "Hello Leslie."_

"_What do you want?" I snarled. "I'm not in the mood for your crap." I produced a flame in the palm of my hand, ready to melt his skin._

"_You can put the flame away Leslie. You're dreaming. You know well enough at this stage that you can't hurt me, and I can't hurt you. Well, much." Tyrane told me._

_I extinguished the flame with a heavy sigh. "So what's the point in all of this? Huh? Just like me seeing my home being burned down and there's nothing I can do to stop it?"_

_Tyrane clapped. "Well done Leslie. You're getting quick at this game."_

_I clenched my fist. "I hate you."_

"_So you've told me before." He acknowledged. "And I can only presume you'll continue to do so every night like you have all the others." I opened my mouth to say something, but Tyrane held up his hand to cut me off. "Wait, let me ask a question first. Did you tell Seth yet? That I visit you in your dreams every night." He asked, a smirk creeping onto his face._

"_I've had enough. Get me out of this dream now." I snapped. Tyrane did nothing. My temper got the best of me and I felt the room around me get even hotter. "WAKE ME UP NOW!"_

_Suddenly, Tyrane put a mirror between him and I, the glass facing me. I saw dark orange veins crawling up my neck and touching my jaws and my pupils were blown wide. Just as quick as the mirror appearing, I felt myself being sucked away into consciousness._

I sat up in bed, my whole body overheating. Immediately I jumped out of bed and went to the mirror across the room, checking my skin for veins, or seeing if my eyes were wide. No change. Just a sleepy, fresh-out-of-bed looking me.

Someone knocked on the door, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Come in!" I called, moving away from the mirror and going back to my wardrobe to find something to wear for the day.

I felt arms loop around my waist and Seth rested his chin on my shoulder. "Morning." I smiled, leaning back against him. "Morning yourself."

"Did you sleep okay? I heard you talking to yourself last night." Seth asked, nuzzling my neck. "Another nightmare?"

I tensed. "What do you mean another?" He doesn't know. He can't.

"I've heard you muttering nearly every night the for at least two weeks. Is something on your mind?" I shook my head, stepping away and turning to face him.

"Nope. There's nothing wrong." I kissed him. "Go down to breakfast. I'm going to change, we can eat then find something to do."

Seth smiled at me. "Okay." He took my hips and pulled me to him, planting a firm kiss on my lips. It became deeper, Seth slowly wrapping his arms around me and holding me against him. I put my hands on his shoulders, and after a while, I gently pushed him away. "Downstairs." I grinned. "Otherwise we'll never get anywhere today."

Seth grinned back. "See you in a few." He left, closing the door behind him with a click. I turned back around and pulled out a clean vest and jeans. Quickly, I was dressed.

Before I left, I looked in the mirror again. My whole body radiated tension. No wonder Seth was worried.

_You have nothing to worry about._ I assured myself. _Tyrane is still in jail. There is nothing he can do to you, or your family. Either of your families. Now, get that ass off your mind, go downstairs and treat Seth with the love he damn well deserves._

My whole body relaxed, and I skipped down the stairs to the breakfast table. I didn't subconsciously check the mirror one last time to see if there were any veins creeping up on my skin of my eyes had changed.

"Morning Leslie." Terice greeted me from the kitchen table when I came down. She was in her lab coat with a mug in her hand, reading a letter. "Sleep well?"

"Like the dead." I answered, grabbing food from a cupboard beside me before sitting down.

"Have you and Seth got anything planned today?" she asked, not looking up from the letter. Her eyes danced across the paper lazily, only taking in what mattered to her.

"I think we were going to meet the others for a few hours. Travel across to the other end of the planet and go exploring. I'll be learning how to fly the ship as we go along."

"Good. I need you guys out of the house today anyway. The research I'm conducting at the minute needs my full focus. You guys can bring Morgan with you. He hasn't been out that far in a while." Terice winked. "It would do him good."

I nodded, slowly eating. "What are you doing your research on?" I asked casually, trying to understand the Inquirnian language that the people of Retha spoke. It was difficult so far, and I could barely make out what was being said. All I understood was support, project and free. Terice moved the letter out of my view, making me focus back on her.

"Eat up. Seth should be back soon with the others, and you need to pack a bag to bring with you. There isn't much over at the opposite side of Retha." Terice said, folding up half a dozen letters that were scattered across the table and slipped them into her lab coat before zipping it shut. I finished eating and went back to my room to grab a light jacket and my shoes. I faced the mirror so I could tie up my hair, doing a quick scan of my skin when I pulled my hair out of my face. Clear. Actually…very clear. My skin has never been that clear before.

I ran my hand across my facial features and neck and chest. It was all perfectly smooth with a slightly high temperature, but that could be because of the energy stored inside me. And I could have sworn that I was getting a spot on my cheek last night or the night before. Now there's nothing to be seen.

I'm probably being delusional. There's no way the dreams are affecting me physically. That's stupid, even my Tyrane's standards.

The front door downstairs opened, and a crowd of voiced flooded the living room and kitchen. I grabbed my bag off my bed and went downstairs, ready for the day out.

**Seth POV**

Leslie came down the stairs, her expression looking troubled like she was this morning when I came in to see her.

"Ready to go?" I asked, slipping my hand into hers and giving it a squeeze. She gave me a small smile and nodded, her free hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"Great! Let's go!" Ethan declared, leading the way out of the house.

The group of us walked through the town towards where Leslie's beloved ship was parked. She insisted on leaving it in the forest among the trees where she could easily go for a while if she wanted a break away from the house, or if she wanted me to teach her how to fly.

Speaking of…

I slipped the card key of the ship into the back pocket of Leslie's pocket, then patted her butt. "You're flying us today."

The steps following us stopped. I turned, and saw Damien, Oliver, Ethan, Shane and Liam stopped, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Leslie's flying?" Ethan asked.

Leslie rolled her eyes. "Will you guys get over it? That was _one_ mistake. I've flown perfectly since. Even ask Seth!"

"But Seth will be biased. He's afraid to say you're a bad flier because you'll beat him up otherwise." Oliver pointed out. He jumped to the side, avoiding a flame Leslie threw his way.

"And he wouldn't want to stab his own ego by calling himself a bad teacher." Damien added with a lazy grin.

Leslie harrumphed and walked ahead to walk with Ryan and Sara. I turned back to Damien.

"You're in trouble." I told him. His grin dropped and he went running in the opposite direction. I sprinted after him, trying to tackle him but his longer legs made it easier to get away from me. He ran to Leslie and wrapped his arms around her. Surprisingly enough, given their rough start, they became best friends. They get along really well, and he helps her train and keep up her fitness when I'm working in the lab or doing something else.

"Leslie, make him stop bullying me." he pretended to whimper, cowering behind her. She grinned and produced a flame in the palm of her hands.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ethan began to chant, and one by one the others copied him.

With a grin, Leslie lunged at me in an attempt at a tackle. Bracing myself a little, I caught her, used her momentum to turn 180 and tossed her onto a patch of especially lush grass. The manoeuvre startled Leslie and she landed with a faint gasp.

"Should I have mentioned that it was my dad who had taught Damien and I how to fight, so I know every move he can make and how to counter it?" I teased. Leslie stayed where she was and gave me her best 'come hither' look. I cocked an eyebrow and set on her stomach, anticipating her next move. Suddenly the grass around her, which had dried up in the good weather and lack of rain, exploded into flames. I jumped back out of surprise and Leslie leapt onto her feet. I fell back onto the dirt and she sat on my knees cutely and innocently.

"You don't know how to counter your girlfriends blaze though, do you?" she teased in return.

"We have a winner!" Oliver called, and everyone cheered. Leslie stood up, her feet either side of my thighs, and held out a hand to help me up. I took it, but instead of going up, I pulled Leslie down so she straddled my stomach and I brought myself up to kiss her,

"Ew!"

"Get a room!"

"Free porn!"

Silence fell and I pulled back from Leslie to look at Liam, who was blushing heaving around Shanes hand clamped over his mouth, almost like he couldn't believe he just said that.

Leslie got off me and didn't offer a hand a second time, a lesson learned. Looking up at her, I squinted at her neck. The sun must have blinded me, because I nearly could have sworn there were lines of orange spreading across her neck. I got up and glanced again, but there was nothing there. Must have been the glare of the sunlight.

**Leslie POV**

We got to my ship and found it was already opened up and there was a faint sound of the Beatles, drifting out through the door. I let out a relieving sigh. Earth music never sounded so good.

I hummed along with 'Hey Jude' as I went up the steps to the ship and found Morgan reading a newspaper, reclining on a deck chair with a sun visor on.

"Dad, your Earth is showing." Sara told him as she walked in after me.

"Thought Leslie might actually appreciate the Earthian behaviour. She needs a break away from you weird aliens." Morgan beckoned me over. "C'mere a second. Look at this. Is it really true that the current US President is dark?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And nearly everybody loves him and his family."

"I must pay a visit back to America. It's certainly starting to open up. What about gay rights?"

"It's a slow progress. Only a few states allow gay marriage, last I checked." I explained as Morgan nodded along.

"Shane! Liam! We're bringing you to America on holiday." He suddenly yelled, startling us. Ryan sniggered, only to be cut off by Saras elbow jabbing his ribs. Shane dipped down his hat and shoved his hands deep into his pocket. Liam blushed like a teenage girl meeting her idol, stuttering and fidgeting.

Sara rolled her eyes at the laughing of the others. "Dad, I don't think-"

"Nonsense Sara. You of all people should know about those two." Morgan let out a laugh. "Anywho, are we going? We can get a good couple of hours in before we dig into the munchies." He closed up the deck chair and put it away with a huge backpack in a corner of the ship. "Take it away Leslie!"

I sat down in the pilots seat, Seth in the co-pilots seat and started up the ship. I went methodically through the steps of closing it up, turning on the ships computer and getting it into the air. Once up in the air, Seth murmured instructions to me to get me moving and directing the ship. There was mild chatter in the background, Ethan and Damien teasing Shane and Liam about their 'undying love for each other'.

"Where do you want to land Dad?" Seth asked, looking back over his shoulder.

Morgan opened up a hologram map and pointed at a pin pointed map. "There." Seth took the map off him and typed the co-ordinates into the computer.

I looked out, admiring the scenery of the rural part of Retha. It was like a jungle down there. I was half expecting Tarzan to swing through with nothing but a rag around his waist,

About an hour later, Seth caught my attention. "Start the landing process." He told me, watching the map. I did, slowing the ship down and lowering the altitude a little. Seth pointed out where I should aim for, and I put out the landing gears.

Carefully, I lowered the ship down into a clearing with a small bit of help from Seth. The ship touched the ground with a small thud, and the sigh of relief was audible behind me.

"Alright young aliens and human, time to go exploring!" Morgan announced, mounting his bag onto his back.

We followed Morgan around the mass of bushes and trees following some path he and Terice used to use before they got married and had Seth and Sara. Apparently it led to a 'cabin-hut thing' that the pair used to spend time in when Terice managed to get out of work with her parents and aunt and uncle. It was rare, given the surge of scientific discoveries at the time.

"There's a lake and a cave beside the cabin-hut thing too. You have to get into the water to get to the cave though. The water surface is about a metre off the floor of the cave, then it splits up from there, one going further into the ground, the other up. Terice and I didn't get a chance to explore the whole thing – we were too busy consummating our engagement that her parents didn't know about – so we can do it now that there's no distractions." We gagged at the mention of Seth and Sara's parents 'consummation'. "Oh grow up you immature brats. Ah, here we are."

The thick overgrow seemed to melt away as we reached a bare clearing. The tall trees around the clearing kept the place sheltered from wind, and the heat of the nearest star (it has some Inquirnian name that I can't pronounce, so I just call it the sun like the Earth one), brought a pleasant warmth to the area. The cabin-hut thing that Morgan told us about actually looked like an Earth-style bungalow, red brick and slate roof and all. It sat at the edge of the clearing, the edge of the lake about ten metres away from the front door. The lake itself was shimmering blue under the sunlight, a very attractive sight with the heat we all were feeling after the couple of hours trek we had through the stuffy forest. On the far end of the lake there was the cave etched in a cliff face (about five or six metres high), which had a soft waterfall pouring from the top. We couldn't see far into it, just deep darkness.

"Want to set up in the cabin before you go swimming and exploring?" Morgan asked, producing a key card out of his utility shorts and unlocking the cabin. The locks snapped open and the heavy duty shutters began to rise over the windows.

"Terices father like to have his baby safe. He thought I attracted trouble." Morgan replied to my unasked question.

We went inside and let the sunlight come in and illuminate the room. It was all open plan, with a put in the middle, presumably for a fire. Along one side, there was a fridge to store food and a few cupboards for everything else, a small shower room and toilet through a door opposite it. Not far from the pit was a large table surrounded by chairs. The cabin was obviously made for short-term stay.

"The sleeping bags should be in that press there." Morgan pointed to a wooden door across the room.

"There are at least ten there and plenty of extra blankets to go around if you get cold during the night and haven't got a cuddle-buddy." He threw a wink at Shane and Liam. "Just if you want to know."

Ryan and Sara, who actually seemed to be the responsible ones on this trip, went to the press and handed out the sleeping bags, rather than everyone going for them at once like a group of bold kids. We picked a part of the room that we wanted, Sara and I taking out own small area to sleep in and let the boys mess and fight over their own space.

Everything set up, we went to change into out swim gear so we could explore the cave. Sara and I changed in the bathroom away from prying eyes. Over our swimsuits we wore shorts and old trainers so we could put stuff in our pockets while we were exploring the cave.

Once everybody was dressed Morgan called us all to the main part of the house for a prep meeting.

"Okay everyone, a couple of things before we get going. Has everyone got equipment? Ropes, knives, pickaxes, food, water helmets, the works?" We affirmed. "Good. Now, this is some new tech that I've been working on in my free time." He held up a very small, short, cylindrical tube. There was a sort of net in the cylinder. "This is a respirator. You swallow it, and it sits near the top of your trachea. It takes the oxygen from water and filters it into your system, and as you breathe out, the water goes with it. You can only breathe with your mouth using this. I designed it so that it doesn't trigger your gag reflex and that it doesn't choke you should you swallow it. If it gets caught in your throat and you want it out, press against the side if you can. This will reduce it in size and it will go into your stomach, where the acid will dissolve it and it will pass through your system like any other food. It has been tried and tested and it has passed them all, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Any questions?" Nobody spoke up. "Good. Here. Take and pass them around." He handed Oliver the bag and he took one, then handed the bag to Liam.

"You don't need to put it in yet. Only when you're going under water." Morgan pointed out, taking the one he was using for demonstration and pocketed it before going across the room to grab other things.

The bag came to Sara and I, and we took one each. The respirator was small and really light. I put it in my pocket and went to get my small bag with my equipment.

Morgan stood at the door with the key in his hand. "Alright, everybody out! We're losing daylight!" he shouted cheerily, and we quickly left. He shut down the bungalow and put the card away safely, since that was our only way of getting into the house.

We got to the shore of the lake and everyone took out their respirators. Ryan was the first one to swallow it and he dived into the lake. He was under for a few minutes before surfacing. "It works!"

Satisfied, the other respirators were swallowed, and into the lake we went.

**And that concludes the returning chapter! What do you guys think? It's more of a filler than anything exciting, but I did lay down the foundations to the plot of Part II. Don't forget to answer the poll or tell me in a review what you think about the Twitter account.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
